Engraved On My Heart
by SophieKatieeM
Summary: Michael and Eve's relationship is perfect, and is Shane and Claire's. Myrnin begins to grow close to Claire leading to trouble. When they're invited to the Ball, she is torn as to the choice she has to make. Drama doesn't stop there. What happens after the truth is out, what does Claire do? Most importantly what do Shane and Myrnin do? It gets better (changed summary) Clane
1. Rise and Shine

**_Claire's POV_**:

Living in Morganville has some perks you know? I mean there is hardly anyone around, so you get your privacy. You also get nice weather, sometimes, besides the horrid thunderstorms and and Tornadoes. But Morganville can sometimes be a nice place, except for the occasional vampire, lurking in the night, or just going for a grocery shop in the mini mart. Yes Vampire, that is no joke. Vampires do exist in Morganville. Everyone outside of Morganville just say its just full of history in the middle of the desert somewhere in Texas. Oh no biggy there. Just they haven't seen the ancient red eyed citizens that live here too. I Claire Danvers can assure you it's not just full of people and history, but full of much more Vampires mostly. Most people don't get to see it, most don't get to leave. Once your here there is NO leaving.

Just my typical morning review of this crazy place I decided to live in while attending college that is TPU. To say I never grew up here, and I have only been here a few years I have done pretty well. I have an amazing boyfriend, I live with amazing people, I work for a crazy but caring Vampire. Shane, Michael, Eve and Science are my life! Oh and Myrnin.

"Hey there sleepy" Shane was looking at me, I rolled over to face him in my bed. He was looking right into my eyes. He is beautiful. I couldn't manage my life without him.

"Hey" I moved closer to him, and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed me back, it was a long sweet kiss, until he rolled me over so he was on top. Then we fell on the floor.

"Ow!" I say. We both laugh.

"Sorry. I guess your falling for me" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Wow Shane, your so cheesy. If you get any cheesier your going to have heart problems" He puts his finger on my lips. He moves a stray hair from my face, and strokes my cheek.

"God your so beautiful" I bite my lip, and he leans in for a kiss. What a morning, I wish everyday could start like this. His lips were soft and warm, he tasted like cinnamon and coffee. I sank into the kiss even deeper. I work my hands under the hem of his shirt. I could feel his muscles tensing and softening. We broke the kiss when we heard a soft knock at the door.

"Way to spoil the moment" Shane sighs and gets up of the floor and puts his hand out to me. I took it and walked to the door.

I opened up the door, and Eve was stood there smiling with a cup of coffee and a parcel. She was wearing her hair up today in a high pigtail with a pink skull bow, she had on a black tank top, with a pink skull on the front and back. With that she was wearing a Pink tutu and pink stripy hose and black doc martins, and white make-up with black eye-liner and fuschia lips.

"Morning sweetie" She looks past me into the bedroom and raised her eyebrows.

"What's with the bed. Guess ya been busy" As always I begin to blush. Not like we did anything.

"Anyway's thought I would bring you a nice cup of coffee and drop your parcel off"

"Parcel? Do you know who it's from?"

"I may be nosy but I don't open peoples parcels you know" Eve winked and just before she left Shane said.

"And where's my coffee, after everything I have done for you" he scowls.

"You mean giving me all your laundry and chores to do, you mean"

"You know, women. They just don't care" He mutters to him self.

"Thanks Eve" She winks and I close the door.

I went to sit on the bed and Shane joined me. I begin to open the parcel, it was quite big. It was wrapped in white wrapping paper with a red bow. I untied the bow. It was a white box I lifted open the lid, and there was tissue paper layering the box. I began to unwrap the layers, and underneath was a note with a dress. I lifted the dress out of the box. It was beautiful. It was a long baby pink dress encrusted in jewels. Just my colour. I opened the note and it said:

**_Claire Elizabeth Danvers,_**

**_You have been invited to the summer ball, you may attend with a person of your choice._**

**_The ball is on Saturday, this weekend._**

**_Please attend. _**

**_-Amelie_**

_Wow I have just been invited to a ball._

__"Well who you gonna take Claire?" Shane say's as he moves closer towards me. I move closer into him, and he goes in for a kiss, I whisper

"you" just as our lips touch.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to get some romance in there. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. (: Thanks. Mean's so much. Sorry it's short (: **


	2. Take me?

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Claire's POV_**:

I still cannot believe I got invited to a ball. A BALL! Isn't it something you do for princesses? Well I think it'll be amazing. I mean I get to enjoy the night with my really close friends. If they have been invited. I hope so. Otherwise I am not going. Well better get ready for the day ahead of me. I reach over Shane to get my clothes of my chair. He gets in my way.

"Who say's your having the bathroom first?"

"Well seeing as though I am the one moving. Erm me!"

"Oh I don't think so!"

I begin to run for the door, but Shanes catches up behind me and closes the door and grabs me at the waist. He turns me around and pins me up against the door. He lifts my chin with his hand and kisses me passionately on the lips. The kiss was warm, I paused for breath and he moved onto my cheek, and started kissing my neck. I felt his hand behind me. The next minute he broke the kiss and sneaked out the door.

"Everytime" He mumurs on his way out.

"Grrr!"

Cause' I didn't see that one coming. I make my way out my bedroom and go down the landing towards the stairs. As I reach the bottom of the stairs I hear eve sqeal.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Claire Bear, have you seen this?!"

Oh she got the invite.

"Yeah, It came with the parcel"

"It is going to be the best day ever" Eve was jumping up and down with so much excitement, that her whole outfit was such a contrast to her mood.

"Is Shane going?" It was now Michaels time to talk, once Eve had finished squealing and denting the floor with her Doc Martins.

"Yeah, I think he is persuaded"

Later on that day.

I have to go see Myrnin today. Ugh. I love Science and Chemistry, but if Myrnin is going to be crazy I am coming home. Someday's I love to be with Myrnin but some he is to much to handle. I made my way into the alley next to the day house. I swear the alley is getting smaller. I make my way to the shack at the bottom, and once again it's padlocked, and Myrnin didn't give me the key. Being small has it's advantages, so I climbed in at the side under a peice of broken wood. I make my way down the stairs and Myrnin is stood there in his white lab coat.

"Ah, why hello there little Claire" He didn't turn around, those "superpowers" of his give me the creeps.

"Hi Myrnin"

"You're late"

"Myrnin you said 10 am, its 9.45 am, I am early therefore you need to get a watch"

"Time is money girl, and I have an excellent concept of time. Claire I must ask you something" He turned his head to one side, as if waiting for my answer. I didn't reply. He turned around and approached me. Myrnin placed his hand on my shoulder, and lifted my chin to look at him.

"I suppose you have been asked to this ball, yes? Well I don't have many acquaintances or friends who tolerate my craziness or sciences. So I proposed I'd ask you to go with me. But I am guessing that boy, Shame? Has been asked?"

"Myrnin it's Shane and yes I asked him, he is my boyfriend, I am sure you will find somebody to go with. I mean.. you could join me and Shane?"

"What and watch you two be soppy all night? I am quite all right thank you"

"I wanted you to my self" He mumbled, I almost didn't catch what he said, but I pretended not too hear.

"Myrnin, you have to go with somebody it's a ball. Why not Amelie?"

"Amelie? Ah no, she'll be with her 'beau' Olive eww"

"Well maybe you should go on your own, and pick someone when you get there. If I like you Myrnin someone else is bound too" I said. I didn't want to say it because I didn't want him to think I cared for him like he does for me. I sometimes don't know how I feel when I am around him. He makes me feel comfortable other than when he is after my blood, which I must admit I am not a fan of. But we have a lot in common, and he makes my brain feel accepted, and admired. I feel sorry for him, he is always lonely. I have to find him someone to go with, even if it has to be me, although Shane wouldn't be to happy about that.

"Myrnin I am going to have to go, I have some pre-ball arrangements"

"Claire we haven't even started" He whined. He tried the puppy dog eyes. He has definitely perfected his persuasion techniques in his lifetime, but it isn't working on me not today. I just wanna be with my friends and try and figure out what to do. I run up to Myrnin and kiss him on the cheek. He returns the gesture but reaches into me and gives me a hug.

"Bye Myrnin" I shout. He didn't reply.

**Sorry about not writing much, I have college in the morning, but I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review (: and suggest anything! (: Thank you so much xo**


	3. Our Kiss

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Eve's POV:_**

So me, Michael, Shane and Claire, have been invited to a ball. Oh my goodness I cannot wait. I think I may take the opportunity to be girly. I know I am Goth but doesn't mean I cannot be feminine. I really want to impress Michael it isn't very often that he see's me stripped down from the Goth look, but this ball could make him see me in a different light.

"Hey there" Michael had just come down from up stairs and I was occupying his chair.

"Hey, Mikey" He lifts me out of the chair and places me on his lap. His hands touch my face, at first they were cold, but they warmed up soon, on my warm skin. He tucked my hair behind my ears, and approached me, I leant in and kissed him gently, returning for more. His lips were cold, and damp, but suddenly got hotter when our lips touched. He moved his hands under my arms, and moved me so I was saddling him. Michaels hands started to lift the hem of my tight top up and his cool hands slowly moved up my sides, and I gasped.

"I love you Eve Glass" He say's with our lips still touching. I was breathless, and I knew he could hear my heartbeat, it was beating so fast. I reached in for more, and kissed him passionately he tasted like Coca cola. He moved his lips to my neck, and I wanted him to bite. I wanted him to bite me. I moved my hair and tilted my neck to one side. Michaels eyes turned red, he kissed my neck and his fangs came down, and I felt his fangs sink in. It didn't hurt. Not at all, the feeling was indescribable, it felt amazing. I closed my eyes, and gasped.

"I love you Michael" I said, I looked into his eyes, I was completely breathless, he kissed me on the lips. He picked me up in his arms, and carried me upstairs into his room.

* * *

_**Shanes POV:**_

I just can't stop thinking about Claire today, I miss her whenever she has gone. Its not macho to admit your in love. But I am. Completely. I can see my self with her for the rest of my life. I couldn't imagine my life without her.

"Yo I'm home, put ya pants on!" I call up. I run up the stairs, to see if Claire is in her room. When I do I hear the front door open.

"Hey, I'm home" Claire shouts. I run down the stairs, and see her standing there, oh my god I missed her. I approach her, and look her in the eyes.

"Hey" I whisper in her ear. I put my forehead against hers and sigh, she sinks into my chest. I hold her in my arms, she looks up and into my eyes. Her eyes are a mesmerising chocolate brown with hints of yellow. Her eyes had a slight shine to it. She could see the look on my face, and she looked down and blushed. When she looked back up, I reached in for a kiss, I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Shane I love you, so, so much" She whispered to me.

"I love you too" Our lips touched again.

"I have to talk to you Shane" she said, I wasn't sure what it was about, but anything to hear her voice, I love listening to her.

We walk into the living room, and sit together on the couch.

"Shane, I went to see Myrnin today, for work" I instantly rolled my eyes. I cannot stand the Vamp. I can handle a few, obviously Michael as he is my best friend, took me a while to get over the fact he is a Vampire, but I love him.

"Erm, he wanted me to go with him to the Summer Ball" She instantly looked down, knowing how'd I would react. I didn't I was waiting to see what else she was going to say.

"I said no, but I kinda said he could maybe come with us. He said no but.." She couldn't look at me. I was bright red and anger raging inside of me, I counted to 10. I relaxed my tense muscled and sighed.

"Claire, you are doing what you think is right, but you know I am not happy about that. He is an ass-hat He should go on his own. But I cannot make you do something you don't want too" I was sugar coating how I felt. I wanted to run round there and kick his undead ass.

"Okay, I will tell him I am going with you and that is final, he can have a dance with me anyway. I will find him someone" She said. She kissed me on the cheek, and went upstairs. I followed her to her room, and we both fell a sleep together.

**Sorry if it was a rubbish chapter. But I can't skip to the story right away, I hope you enjoyed the romance. Read and Review. Thanks. Id you have any suggestions suggest haha (: xx**


	4. Embrace

**Chapter 4**

**Claire's POV:**

Only 2 day's until the Summer Ball now. I am so excited. I have my dress, which Amelie got me, which is so beautiful. She got me a dress.. well a ball gown? Well I am definitely not complaining. I am just worried about Myrnin, I don't know what to do. Should I go with him? Or Shane? Myrnin is always lonely, and no one really understands him the way I do, so if he had a date, she may run away, especially if he gets Vampire CRAY-Z. But I wanna go with Shane, I never had a prom, I just sat at home with my parents, so this is my chance to have one, with a date. The boy I love, the over protective love of my life Shane, and then there is Myrnin, my boss, my friend, and my Idol? I hate being put in this position it is true, I always put people before my self. This time I am choosing for me.

"Hey Eve, erm I need to talk to you" we were both at the kitchen table, eating pop tarts.

"Sure sweetie. Shoot" She said while breaking her pop tart into tiny intricate pieces.

"Well, I kinda told Shane I was going with him to the Ball. But then Myrnin asked me and I shot him down, and I feel bad, so I told him maybe we could go together, Me, him and Shane. He denied. So I thought shall I go with Myrnin because he is always lonely. But I know how Shane feels about him. I want to go with Shane, but also Myrnin because he asked me and I feel bad for denying his proposal"

"Well it's not my place to tell you who to go with, but one thing I can tell you, no matter how much Shane say's he doesn't care, and that it's your choice. He hates it. He feels he has Myrnin to compete with because you both have the intelligence that Shane doesn't necessarily understand. So Hun, go with what you feel. Just don't hurt Shane. He love's you too much"

God I feel terrible. I know Myrnin cares for me. He has said so before, not so much telling me clearly, but he has said it in a Myrninish way. Its like being pulled from either side, each for different reasons.

I stood up from the kitchen table, and picked up my backpack, and made my way to Myrnins lab. I wasn't at TPU all this week as it was the summer holidays. I wanted to talk to Myrnin about the Ball. I needed to be at the lab anyway to do my job. I wonder what mood he is in today.

As I was turning the corner to approach Mrs Day's house, I heard a car horn, I turned around and it was the queen bitches red convertible As she approached the curb, I walked faster trying to avoid her as much as possible.

"Hey Lab rat" She giggled. I ignored her walking faster and faster, until she swerved the car in front of me. I pulled to a halt, pulling an expression of irritation I replied.

"What do you want Monica?" I made sure I sounded angry and rude.

"Well that's no way to speak to a Friend" She practically spelt the word friend out to me with emphasis.

"I need a favour" She battered her eyelashes. She tried to be kind when she wanted something.

"Well what is that? Because right now I am on my way somewhere, and I have no time for your ridiculous favours" I was seriously trying my best to hurry this conversation up.

"Well I don't have a date to this Ball, so I was wondering if your Vampire bossy Myrnin would take me? I am guessing that is where you are going now?"

Wow. I raised my eyebrows in surprise "Okay, your telling me you want to take Myrnin the blood crazy Vampire to the ball. Are your dumb jocks not enough for you, or have you been with every single one at TPU you have no one else to take on as your 'bitch'?"

"Well" Monica was clearly gob smacked at my response, I'd be lying if I said it didn't give me any satisfaction. "Just ask him, please, a Vampire on my arm would give me some reputation round here" It might do for the wrong reasons. But I'd ask.

"I will let you know, can't guarantee he'll go with you though" I finished. I crossed over the road, and went down the alley way beside Mrs Day's house. To see the trap door spider, otherwise known as Myrnin.

As I went down the stairs the lights was turned off. Again. I know he can see in the dark, but I can't I don't have any superpowers. As I reached the bottom step I bumped into something and the lights turned on, I screamed because Myrnin was right close to my face, kissing close.

"GOD! Myrnin, what the hell?!" I shouted, my heartbeat was beating so fast, I knew he could hear it. He backed up.

"Oh sorry Claire, I came to turn the lights on and then, there you were" he said with a little smile on his face. Sometimes I think he likes to scare me. I don't know whether to laugh or tell him off.

"Well please don't do it again"

"So little Claire, what brings you here" He said while walking up to a lab table full of metal scraps, with his lab coat swishing behind him.

"Erm, in case you have forgotten I work for you, and you told me to come every day this week, as I am not at TPU" He looked puzzled, and held his hand up. His face was written with concentration.

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten. Well make yourself useful then Claire, get your lab coat, and some conical flasks. I thought we'd do something fun today"

I walked over to the table to see what we was doing, he had all of the group one elements, and we was going to calculate the reaction time of the elements as soon as they hit the water, and to see what reactions they give.

"Come Claire, I do this once every month, I find it quite exciting" His face was lit up like a child's on Christmas day. He was honestly excited. It was a lovely thing to see Myrnin happy. He had such deep exotic eyes and when he was happy his eyes shined.

"Myrnin I have to ask you something" I didn't want to damage his happiness but he calmed down and took on a serious expression, and took me by the hand to sit on his couch.

"Yes Claire? That boy of your's hasn't done something to upset you has he?"

"No. No, Myrnin! I wanted to talk to you about the ball" I said, looking into his eyes. He gave me a slight nod too carry on. "Well I have chosen to go with Shane, because someone wants to be your date. Monica Morrell asked me before I came to the lab" He got up off the couch and put his hands to his head and paced and then took a deep breath and sat back down on the couch.

"Monica Morrell, as in the girl who is more crazy than I am, the girl who ruined most of your TPU experience No, no way. I cannot go with such a foul human being"

"Myrnin it's only for one night, and at least it is someone, and you can keep her out of trouble. But no matter how much she annoy's you, you cannot bite her" He honestly looked disgusted.

"Claire" He said and grabbed my hand and moved closer to me. "I cannot go with Monica. I wish too go with you. You. Not her"

I didn't know what to say. I looked down and shook my head. "Myrnin you can't, I am going with Shane. Go with Monica. You can still have a dance with me" He lifted my chin and looked me right in the eyes. Gosh he was so beautiful. His eyes full of life, and deep and mesmerising. I felt my self feeling light and floating. I coughed, knocking my self out of the moment.

"Erm Myrnin just go with her" I said standing up, and walking towards the lab table. I heard Myrnin sigh.

"Maybe" He replied.

* * *

**Shane's POV:**

I went shopping today to find something to get Claire for the ball. I asked Eve for any suggestions, she said a Corsage, I had no idea what that was. But I saw something so much better, a beautiful necklace. I knew she'd love it. As I approached the counter. I asked the cashier.

"Erm, could you tell me where to get a corsage?" I asked, I didn't want her to think I didn't know what one was.

"Yes, if you go down the second Isle on your right you will find them right there, any colours you are thinking of?" She replied smiling at me. She had long blonde hair and green eyes, she was checking me out, flirting with her eyes. I didn't return the flirt.

"Baby pink" I said blankly.

Ah, corsage. A flower, and wouldn't know that because I am a guy. But I saw the one for Claire.

"May I have this in reserve for Saturday?" I asked with a small smile. Not flirty, just friendly. It's biology to find other girls attractive, I did. Just Claire's beauty was beyond any of the girls who live here in Morganville, I tell her she is beautiful, but she doesn't believe.

"For someone special?" She asked clearly trying to see if I was single.

"Yes, my girlfriend" I said sharply so she got the picture.

"Oh, well I am sure she shall love this. $30 please" She said, with a disappointed smile.

I walked out and headed straight home before it got dark. I walked in the front door and into the living room to see Claire laying on the sofa, so I put the necklace in the back pocket of my jeans. I walked up the sofa and looked over the top of Claire. She squealed clearly I made her jump. Her cheeks blushed.

"Hey" I say. "Did I frighten you?" I asked laughing.

"Yes, you did" She replied giggling. I rolled over the top of the sofa, landing on top of Claire. She laughed. I looked her in the eyes.

"I love you" I said. She smiled and blushed, it was so cute, she blinked and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you too" she said, and leaned into my embrace and kissed my lips softly. I returned the gesture and placed my hand on her face and brought her closer into my embrace and I kissed her passionately, she tasted of cherry chap-stick.

"Hmm you taste good" I said. "I missed that" I said licking my lips, and she reached up and licked my lips, sending a shiver down my spine, and then I kissed her again. She started to lift the hem of my shirt up, when I grabbed her hand. "Upstairs" I said, and she giggled, I grabbed her hand and took her upstairs into my room and locked the door.

**Sorry for the late update, I have just been busy. So I thought I would write you a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. NOT LONG TILL THE BALL. R&R please, It means so much to me. Thank you. I hope you liked it. xo**


	5. Awoken

**Thank you so much to Eve Rosser-Glass for all the lovely reviews on almost each chapter. Also a big thanks to Claire Collins for giving me a good suggestion, that I am gonna play around with. Thank you so much, please review, it means a lot. Enjoy (: xo**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Myrnins POV**

Oh goodness. Monica Morrell? Such a fowl excuse for a human being, asking me to the Ball? Why she asked me I haven't a clue. Devious, manipulative, heinous girl. I was scanning a book while imagining this foul exchange of conversation Claire must have had with Monica. I heard footsteps approaching the shack above my 'lair' as Claire calls it. I heard the shack opening and a heartbeat approaching me, I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It was little Claire.

"Um, Hi Myrnin" She said, in a little voice unaware and wondering what my mood was. I span around on the stool I was occupying to give her a reassuring smile, to assure her there was no danger. She carried on walking down the stairs with such grace, I hid my face behind my book so she wouldn't catch the uncontrollable smile that was lighting up my face. Claire placed her rucksack beside the bottom of the stairs before approaching the couch. She sat down lightly and sighed.

"So Myrnin, what we gonna be doing today?" She didn't seem very buoyant as she usually does, she was normally cheerful when she came to the lab, which led me to question why.

"Little Claire, what is the matter? You don't seem very chirpy today" I said fluttering my hands in the air and pulling a strange face to hopefully make her smile, it didn't work to my surprise, my unexpected humorous actions normally make her laugh, but not today.

I placed my uninteresting book about astronomy down on the lab table, and got off the stool and moved smoothly across the lab to sit by Claire's side. She flinched at my sudden appearance. I touched her on the shoulder slightly.

"Tell me Claire what is the matter? I don't like seeing you so... blue" I moved closer, to let her know she can confide in me. I want to be there for her, and I want her to know that.

"I um. I told Monica you will go with her too the ball. Look- I- I know you won't be happy about it, but going with her you won't be alone, and I don't want any more trouble with her". Claire explained looking into my eyes, she kept shifting uncomfortably knowing how much I detest Miss Morrell. But I didn't let my face reciprocate the feeling of disgust I was feeling inside.

"Little Claire, you did what you thought best. Not that I can assure I will keep my blood sucking tendencies on lock down, but I shall do my best" I said this knowing I would rather suck a rat dry, but warm human blood running through my veins even if it was Monica's I knew it would satisfy my hunger and the monster beneath me rattled it's chains threatening to surface. I closed my eyes to drive the hunger away. Claire turned towards me.

"Myrnin? Myrnin are you okay?" I heard her voice change to a concerning tone. I opened my eyes, to reveal the crimson irises that arose. She stood knowing the predator inside of me had broken free of the chains. I heard Claire's heart beat faster revealing her fear that she was trying to conceal by regaining her posture in a confident stance. I was approaching her smoothly across the lab almost teasing her, knowing I could attack at any moment. She continued to keep a confident stance, but ruining it by her increasing heartbeat and quick short breaths. As I got closer, I could almost taste her warm blood in my mouth, as I was thinking about it she closed her eyes. I came closer towards her face, breathing in her scent, as I licked my lips my sharp fangs descended.

"Myr- Myrnin stop" She whispered short of breath. "Myrnin please" she whimpered, regretting it suddenly as I caught on her fear. I placed my hands lightly on Claire's shoulders, I turned her around swiftly until she was placed against my chest, I grabbed her hair and pulled her head to the side, and kissed her on the neck, I licked the skin above her jugular, just as my fangs touched her neck I realised what I was doing and pulled away fast, my fangs ascending and I closed my eyes until the crimson from my irises faded into a deep brown. I opened my eyes to see Claire scuttled in a corner completely terrified. It was my fault.

"Claire I- I, Im sorry" I couldn't believe what I had done. I closed my eyes again, facing regret. When I opened them again, Claire was looking at me concerned.

"Myrnin, it- it's okay, your hungry" she said and followed on with a weak smile. I crouched down next to her in the corner of my lab, and helped her to her feet. I led her to the couch, and she sat down lightly.

"Claire, please forgive me I- I tried to cease the hunger within me but it wouldn't fade. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me" She was looking at the floor and fidgeting with her fingers trying to calm her nerves. I placed my hand under her chin and moved her face gently to face me. She took a small breath and blinked slowly.

"I forgive you" three simple words that made my heart flutter. She forgave me, god knows how many times. But she did again. She was oblivious to how that made me feel. I reached in slowly and placed my lips on hers, a sweet gentle kiss that made a blush rise in my cheeks. Her lips were warm and soft beneath mine sending shivers down my spine. She put her lips to mine returning sweetness, as my hand cupped her face bringing her closer to me I kissed her again with passion, my tongue slowly entered her mouth making her gasp, I leisurely smile against her lips.

**I know its a bit short but hey I have college tomorrow haha. I thought I'd try writing in Myrnins point of view sorry if it is rubbish, but I'll admit it was hard, but hey I tried and you can let me know how it is by reviewing hehe, please. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Any suggestions, suggest, I may use em. Thanks for your support it means so much! xxxxx**


	6. Regrets

**Chapter 6**

**Claire's POV:**

It was the smile that did it. I was in shock, I didn't know what I was doing. I pulled away fast guiltiness wrenching inside of me.

"Wh- what are we doing" I said placing my hands on my head, looking towards the floor. Shane. God Shane. What have I done?

"Claire. I- I don't know what came over me, I just- I." Did he just take the opportunity to kiss me because I was upset at what he had done? I feel terrible. I love Shane, I shouldn't have done that, I don't know why I did. Adrenaline maybe?

"Look Myrnin, I am going to have to go, erm, can we pretend this never happened?" I said, oh god the words of a cheater, my hands were shaking, I was in shock obviously I nearly got bitten, but also because of this 'kiss'.

"Little Claire, Im sorry. I will forget if that's your wish" I got my bag, and ran out of the lab.

"CLAIRE!" Myrnin shouted. I couldn't look at him. I knew he liked me, but I didn't think he'd try it on with me. As I got outside the lab I bent over placing my hands on my knees and began to cry. I'm a cheater. _Your a cheater. _That was all I could think. I didn't want to go home, I couldn't face it.

I decided to go to common grounds. Although seeing Oliver, I knew it wouldn't help the matter, he could probably tell something was wrong with me. But I didn't care, I wanted a Mocha. A nice calm, uncomplicated Mocha, it wouldn't judge me. I walked up to the door at common grounds, I took a deep breath, when I entered and people looked at me, I thought they knew what I had done, I felt so guilty, it was practically weighing me down. I proceeded to the bar. Oh great. Eve was working here today, another reason to feel guilty.

"Hey Eve and Ollie" I say with as much enthusiasm it would take to appear normal.

"Hey sweetie" Eve replied with a warming smile.

"Claire, if you call me 'Ollie' one more time, I will bite you" Well nothing more expected from Oliver there.

"Thanks Ollipop, I will keep it in mind" He scowled at me, and returned to polishing glasses. I laughed. Wow teasing Oliver made me happy for a moment.

"So CB, Mocha?" Guess I am that predictable.

"Yeah please Eve. So has it been busy?" Small talk is normal, so I didn't wanna seem any different.

"Not really, you know just a few idiotic jocks here and there, moody Ollipop. Nothing much really. How was the lab" I am glad she was occupied with making my Mocha, to not notice the blush in my cheeks and the guilty expression that spread across my face. Although Eve didn't see, Oliver did. Oh god.

"Nothing really, Myrnin just being abnormal as usual" I said, looking at Oliver. He could tell something was wrong, observing me with those piercing eyes of his. Once Eve had finished making my Mocha I paid, and rushed to sit over at a table in the corner. I couldn't look Eves way, Oliver was there, he'd make me feel worse. He wouldn't ask me questions because he cared he would ask me them because he wants to cause trouble. "Hey Eve, I'm going to head off home, okay?"

"Sure sweetie, see you later" I practically ran out of common grounds, as soon as I got past the windows, I stopped for a breath. After I calmed down I took a slow walk home.

* * *

**Michaels POV:**

I hardly see much of Claire during the daytime, she seems to be at Myrnins lab a lot. I can't suspect anything because I know Claire wouldn't do such a thing to Shane. Myrnin on the other hand, well he was unpredictable. Me, Shane and Eve try and warn Claire about Myrnin, she know's he is dangerous, but she refuses to believe that he feels for her. But I think she knows deep down, but doesn't wanna believe it. I was sitting down in my chair in the living room of the Glass house playing on my guitar when I heard the front door open.

"Hey Mikey" Claire say's. She looks flushed, she walked over to sit on the couch. She looked different, not as happy as she usually was.

"Hey Claire, did you have a good day" I ask, I don't want to be pushy, she will probably show signs if she is lying, she is a terrible liar.

"Erm yeah, I just came back from Common Grounds, Eve say's she won't be long before she is home" She shifted uncomfortably.

"How'd Myrnin take the news about Monica?" I asked. I didn't mean to be, but I kept asking questions, something has happened I can tell by her body language and heart rate, one of the advantages of being a Vampire, but sometimes a disadvantage too.

"Well he said he would have preferred to go with me and then he nearly bit m-. Me" She paused, realising what she had said. Red flashed through my eyes, and I felt anger spike through my body.

"He tried to bite you again?! You can't go there any more Claire, for your own safety. You hear me? I don't want you coming home in a coffin. We can't tell Shane, he'll kill him, then Shane will be killed. Understand?"

She honestly looked shocked at my reply. "Michael, I have to work there, I'm his apprentice, who else knows as much as me besides Myrnin? Amelie won't be happy"

"Well she will have to take it up with me then" I said, I placed my guitar on the floor, and stormed into the kitchen to get my daily dose of blood.

* * *

**Claire's POV:**

This cannot get any worse, I told Michael about Myrnin nearly biting me, I am lucky I didn't carry on. I need to tell somebody, but no one else would understand, they'd agree with my conscience, _Cheater. _I wish my conscience had a switch. I feel absolutely terrible. Michael knew something was wrong with me, I could tell. I decided to pick up my bag and go to my room and drown in my self pity sorrow tears.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope it was okay, I really struggled what to do with Claire's reaction, but I hope it was okay. Seems like my chapters are getting longer haha (: If your lucky you might get another one tomorrow. Half term. I might even do one everyday :) thanks guys. R&R You people inspire me to keep writing. xxxxxx**


	7. The Science of My Passion

**Chapter 7**

**Claire's POV:**

As soon as I got into my bedroom, I closed the door and locked it, I slid down to a crouch and buried my face in my hands and just cried. Cried till I had no breath left. I couldn't believe what I had done. I may have been under some shock, but I should have pulled away not return the kiss. Why do I feel sorry for my self? This wasn't just going to hurt me, it was going to hurt Shane so much. I can't tell him. I can't. I need someone to talk too, someone to understand. I picked my self of the floor with effort, and got dressed into my nightie, I opened the sheets on my bed, and crawled inside, to the only environment where I felt safe, and secure. I can't look at my Myrnin without thinking about what we had done. The kiss was playing over and over in my mind haunting my every thought.

I was softly crying into my pillow when I heard and felt a little buzz. I wondered what it was only to notice a tall figure standing at the bottom of my bed. I rose up covering myself with the sheets. Myrnin.

"Myrnin, you can't keep coming into my room without my permission, not only is it perverse, its rather rude" I said. I didn't want to seem friendly giving what had happened. His face took on a puzzled expression with edge.

"Claire, I am sorry to have disturbed you, and I apologize for entering your room without permission, and disturbing your peace" He looked towards the floor, he fidgeted and then said "Claire look, please hear me out. I know you think I took advantage of you, but I didn't. I- I just, I can't explain it, I just felt I needed to kiss you" I was shocked at what he had said. I sat up much further in my bed.

"May I sit down?" He asked politely, I nodded.

"Myrnin, I am sorry too. I know we cannot forget this, but let me tell Shane if it comes to that"

"As you wish Claire. Goodnight" He grasped my hand in his and placed his cold lips to my hand, a gentle kiss which sent shivers down my spine.

"Goodnight Myrnin" I snuggled up into my bed as he left.

* * *

**Shane's POV:**

I haven't seen Claire all day. All day. When I came home she was already in bed, well so I gather as she didn't respond to my light but noticeable knocking on the door. Its only ten o'clock, we usually we sit together and discuss our day. I hope she is all right, I mean something might have happened at the lab today. I wouldn't be surprised that Myrnin is one crazy bastard. He better not have hurt her, or I will hurt him, I know I may seem a mouse to a lion compared to Myrnin but I would make sure that he would hurt.

I was sitting on the couch with Michael just chatting about what we had been up to when I thought to ask Michael if something was wrong, he could know something. Worth a try.

"Mike? Was Claire, you know upset or something?" I asked not pushing for questions.

"Not really, why what's up?"

"Well I haven't spoken to her all day, and she hasn't contacted me. Seems clingy I know, but I am just worried something has happened."

An expression appeared upon Michaels face but went away quickly, he might not have changed his expression at all. I could be tired.

"I don't know bro" He man slapped my back. "If something has happened I am sure she will talk to you" I wouldn't push her to answer me, I just want to be there for her.

"Well if she say's anything, let me know bro" I said. He nodded and we started playing on our zombie game. As per usual I was completely kicking is undead ass.

* * *

**Myrnins POV:**

When I returned home to the lab after visiting Claire expressing my apology, I couldn't help but think I should have said more. What I said was not enough. I felt I had more to say. I knew this kiss would baffle Claire. Hell it even baffles me. Why did I do it? I smiled too. I understand Claire may feel guilty for kissing me, fear of misleading me because she loved her dear Shane. I could see that Claire and Shane's love was pure and I truly envied it. I once loved someone as much as that, but it didn't end to well. _Poor beautiful Ada. _I remember her lying in my arms, still and peaceful with dead eyes, that once held love for me, but I killed her. It was my fault no one would love me the way she did. I'm lost in my guilt, lies and blood. Years and years of torment of this cruel destiny. No matter how much I didn't want to be the monster, the monster was me. It is what I am now, what I will be and what I have always been. I knew I'd go crazy like my father. My mother used to tell me. The fear in her eyes of what my future would hold. I was scared too.

My eyes have seen so much, too much. I grow tired of humans. They are just food. Food. All of them. But Claire, she is the fuel of science my passion. The fuel of Morganville. Too many times has she saved my race, the remarkable immortal Vampires. Words could not express how I felt towards what she has accomplished over this small space of time. She saved me. Took me away from the oubliette of my disease, and the rest of the Vampires too.

Little Claire, the small petite, fragile, cultivated human being who has accomplished so much. I admire her. Truly.

* * *

**Ooooh, the ball is tomorrow! (: What will happen? Sorry the chapter is short, I am so tired, but If your lucky I may write another chapter tomorrow, only if I get 5 reviews ;) or I will just be nice and do one anyway. But more reviews would be nice. Even If they are constructive criticism If I need it, tell me. Thank you for reading, press the friendly review button, its completely pain free. Feel free the give me some suggestions. **

.**Thank you.**

**Love Sophie, XO**


	8. Just Beautiful

**Chapter 8**

**Claires POV:**

As the sun began to shine through my curtains I stirred from my deep sleep, as I opened my eyes I closed them quickly. My eyes were sore because of the harsh tears that I cried last night. I rolled over looking out the window. I remembered what I had done, I began to cringe. _Enough Claire, stop feeling sorry for yourself, its your fault. Get your sorry ass out of bed. _I slowly rose from my bed, and gathered some white tight skinny jeans and a blue tank top and fresh underwear and made my way to the bathroom.

"Morning Beautiful" Shane. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Morning" I said, his smile gave me butterflies. How could I pretend everything was okay?

"Where you off too?" He said looking at what I was holding.

"I am off for a shower. I am going with Eve to the hairdressers to get ready for this evening" He approached me, and cupped my face and gently raised my face to his, and he kissed me lightly. He tasted so good, I returned the kiss sweetly and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

**Shane's POV:**

There is something wrong with Claire I can tell, but I don't want to say anything because she will tell me in her own time. I started to walk down the stairs when I heard Michael in the living room, talking on the phone. I sat down on the stairs.

"Amelie, you must. I'm worried. He can't keep doing it-" He was pacing with frustration in each step.

"But- but I don't do that, it doesn't give him an excuse" What the hell was going on?

"He's dangerous, you'll have to find someone else to work for him. Myrnin will end up killing her, and none of us want that. Or do you?"

Michael let our a frustrated growl and threw his phone to the floor, that was my cue to confront him.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" I said to him, keeping my distance, to early to mess with an angry vampire, I didn't want to be his lunch.

"Tell you what?" He said clearly and trying hard to calm himself down with forced effort. Tension was rippling through is pallid body. I raised my eyebrows.

"You heard?" I nodded, he walked slowly to the couch and placed his head in his hands.

"If I tell you, please don't flip out" I went to join him on the couch, preparing myself for what I was going to hear. I knew it was about Myrnin. If he hurt Claire, well he will see what his future holds."Yesterday when Claire was at the lab Myr-Myrnin nearly bit Claire. He didn't, he was close, very close" My face turned bright red, I could feel my face scrunching with resentment. I jumped of the couch with as much force as possible.

"THAT BASTARD!" I shouted, I walked over to the wall, and hit it with such a forceful blow, I felt the house vibrate. Suddenly I heard fast paced footsteps running down the stairs.

"What the hell just happened?" Claire asked with fear spreading across her face. She looked at me with confusion, and then at the wall, where it had been brutally punched by me. "Michael?" She said clearly puzzled about the situation that had occurred.

"He knows" Michael said, looking at Claire with remorse.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why?" I asked clearly wondering if she didn't trust me.

"Because I didn't want you to do something you will regret"

"But, I have told you before you can trust me!" I said, I couldn't help but shout. Why didn't she tell me this.

"I know I can, but I didn't want you to hurt him"

"Do you love him or something?" I asked frustrated.

"What?! Of course not. I love you not him! I didn't tell you because If you killed him, you would be killed too, and I'd avenge your death, which would end up me getting killed too" She said, coming closer towards me. I lent against the wall with both of my hands. When she approached she put her arms around me pulling me into her embrace.

* * *

**Claire's POV:**

Jesus. I didn't think Michael would tell him. After all it was Michaels idea to keep it secret. As I headed towards the kitchen, Michael caught up with me and tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face him.

"Why'd you tell him, It was your idea to keep it secret, and then you blurt it out to him, if he touches Myrnin, or kills him, your responsible" He wasn't expecting me to say that.

"Listen, I'm sorry, he heard me on the phone to Amelie, I couldn't lie to him, that would make matters worse. We just want to protect you Claire. You know Myrnins dangerous, we are just worried for your safety" He said with concern in his eyes. It made me smile knowing people really care for me.

"Thank you Michael, but just look out for him, especially at the ball, with Myrnin being there" I said, he nodded and I proceeded to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and received a nice cold soda, and gathered my cereal and sat down at the dining table at the same time I heard the kitchen door open, and Eve slipped in.

"Morning CB" She said with a dazzling smile.

"Morning" I mumbled, with cereal taking my mouth hostage.

"What's with the guy's? Something happened? I heard shouting upstairs, it woke me up"

"Sorry. Long story, but something that involves Myrnin" I say, and Eve looked interested and sat down at the dining table. I told her about Myrnin.

"He did what?! Again? Claire, he needs to stop, he really does. What did Shane say?"

"He obviously wasn't very happy, he asked me if I loved Myrnin" I said, with guilt wrenching inside of me because of the Kiss. But I don't love Myrnin, I couldn't ever.

"Do you" Eve said rising her eyebrows.

"No. No! Definitely not" I shoved more cereal in my mouth to avoid any on coming questions.

"Good. Anyway hurry up, we only have 6 hours till the ball"

"Eve, its twelve o'clock, we have plenty of time, stop worrying"

"Sorry I am just really, really, really excited, wait till you see the dress I have got. Hey, how come you haven't shown me yours?" She said pouting.

"It's a surprise" I said with a massive grin.

* * *

**Myrnins POV:**

It's the ball tonight, not sure if I will be enjoying it with such a heinous human on my arm. Why me of all people? There are plenty of vampires in this town. Too many as far as I am concerned. I strolled around my lab, thinking of something formal to wear. I am sure Amelie wouldn't appreciate it if I wore Flip flops and a Hawaiian Shirt and trousers with my Mardi-gras beads. I decided to delve into my closet. Too many clothes each from every century I have lived. I dug out, a well tailored tuxedo, with a white shirt and a deep red bow tie, from the 1800's, I remember wearing it to Ada's twentieth birthday party. A loud cough broke my reminiscing of the past.

"Amelie, how lovely too see you" I bowed ridiculously. I lead her towards the lab and offered her a drink of O-Neg she politely turned down.

"Myrnin" She greeted.

"How may I help you, my lady"

"Please sit down, we have a certain matter to discuss" She said, with her posture perfect as well as her clothing, she was wearing a pale blue dress, with a matching blazer. Clearly resembling the Ice queen that she is.

"Would you like to tell me how you came close to biting Claire?" I gulped, knowing that she might know about the 'kiss' me and Claire shared.

"Myrnin, you cannot keep endangering the girl. She is precious to this town, to you, and to her lover. If you killed her, think of the danger you would be facing. If you keep risking her safety, I will have to remove her from your company, and your work" I closed my eyes and paced.

"Amelie, I couldn't help it. I apologise, I didn't mean to cause her harm, or nearly kill her. I would never wish to do anything of the sort. She's special. To lose her would be devastating"

"Myrnin, I shall warn you this once. If you disrupt her safety once more, she will not work for you any more. If you kill her you won't be killed but secluded" I never wanted to be put in a cell ever again.

"Yes Ma'am" I nodded and bowed.

"I expect to see you this evening, à bientôt Myrnin" She said before she left with her guards. I was left alone with silence eating away at me.

* * *

**Eve's POV:**

"Come on Claire! You ready yet?" I said shouting up the stairs. We needed to get to the hairdressers, to get RE-ADDDYYY! Oh my gosh the excitement was bubbling inside of me, I couldn't contain it any longer. Claire came jogging down the stairs.

"Ready" She said, while squealing. We headed out to the hair dressers.

* * *

Later on that evening.

* * *

**Shane's POV:**

I had gotten Claire's corsage and necklace ready, I hope she likes them. I am going to try and forget what happened earlier and enjoy tonight with my girl. Me and Michael was waiting patiently for the girls to hurry up, they don't half take forever. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps, I stood up from the couch and brushed lint off of my tux, to join Michael at the bottom of the stairs, that's when I saw Eve. She looked stunning. Michaels mouth didn't just open, it dropped to the floor, he looked stunned. I smiled.

"God Eve, you l-look so, so gorgeous" He smiled. She was wearing a baby blue dress, she looked lovely. It wasn't Eve who I was waiting for. Claire. As I heard her come down the stairs I gulped. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was up forming a loose crown on her head, with loose curls around her face with a little tiara.

"You look beautiful" I said, she looked down and blushed and smiled, it was adorable.

"You think?" she said timidly.

"I don't think, I know. You look like a princess" I took her by the hand and told her to close her eyes, as I got out the corsage and placed it gently on her wrist.

"Shane it's gorgeous, I love it" She smiled beautifully, and hugged me tight.

"That's not all" I took the box out of my pocket. She opened it, and had the brightest smile on her face.

* * *

**Claire's POV: **

I was so, so nervous about walking down the stairs. As soon as I saw Shane I couldn't stop the big smile that spread across my face, he looked incredibly handsome.

"You look Beautiful" He said, I couldn't help but blush. I looked down. "You think?" I replied timidly.

"I don't think, I know. You look like a princess" He took me by the hand, and told me to close my eyes, as I did, I felt something touch my wrist, I opened my eyes and it was a baby pink rose corsage, it was beautiful.

"Shane it's beautiful, I love it" I smiled, and hugged him so tight, I didn't want to let him go.

"That's not all" He removed a box out of his pocket and placed it in my hands. As I opened I smiled. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever been given. It was a silver necklace on a thin chain with a heart pendant, with the name _Shane_ engraved on it, with a tiny diamond in the corner. I had tears in my eyes, he removed it from its box and put the necklace on me. I turned around and kissed him straight on the lips, with as much emotion as possible he grabbed my waist and leaned into the kiss, when we was disturbed.

"Come on you two love birds, we have to be somewhere" Eve laughed. Shane took my hand in his, and we headed to the ball.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. (: It's a bloody long one 2,177 words! I wrote this just now, and I am meant to be cleaning my room eh oh. I will write the next chapter hopefully tomorrow, a whole chapter on the ball. What will happen? A twist? You'll have to wait. As for your questions will Shane find out about Myrnin and Claire? Yes he will. Had to tell you too tease you. It all happens at the ball tomorrow. Please Read and review. Thank you so much for your support, and please continue to read. The links are on my profile of what Eve and Claire's dresses look like (: Thank you. LOVE YOU ALL! XO**


	9. Mine

**Chapter 9**

**Claire's POV:**

****As we were on our way to the ball nerves were bubbling up inside of me. The last time and the first time I had ever been to a ball it was with Myrnin and was hosted by Bishop. It was a night to remember, but for all the wrong reasons. If I said I wasn't scared something bad was going to happen again I'd be lying. I am terrified. As we approached City Hall, Shane's hand touched mine taking me out of my enclosed mind.

"Hey, we've arrived. Wait here" He smiled. I watched him get out of Michaels Vampire sedan, and Michael followed suit. They both came to mine and Eve's doors and opened them and offered their hands. How sweet.

"And people say Chivalry is dead" I giggled. Shane took my hand in his and we all walked up the entrance of City Hall. The grand columns outside were decorated with red ribbons, and the stairs had a lush red carpet. It's like we are all celebrity's or something. The entire foyer was full off Red and white roses. Amelie was there to greet us with Oliver, looking grumpy as always. Is drinking blood and killing people the only thing that makes him happy?

"Good evening, Claire, Michael, Eve and Shane" She said bowing her head slightly as she said our names, like we were Important. We all returned the greeting.

"Evening Oliver" I said, he growled. Growled. Well that'll be the last time I greet him.

"Lighten up Oliver, you look like you have been slapped around the face with a fish" Eve tried to pull the conversation out of the awkward zone.

"Fine. Hello" He obviously gave up.

"That's it? Fine suit yourself Ollipop"

As we headed into the main ballroom, Myrnin came in with Monica. She was wearing a bright red strapless chiffon gown. She looked amazing, but one less compliment wouldn't shrink her big head. I turned to see Myrnin looking at me blankly and he suddenly bowed with a gracious smile across his face. I returned a little smile and turned away quickly and dragged Shane over to the drink where the drinks were displayed. There were two tables, one for the humans and one for the Vampires, with the obvious beverage.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down Claire, we are at a ball not at the races. What's wrong?" Shane looked into my eyes trying to suss out what I was rushing away from. He then turned around and saw Myrnin. His face suddenly went bright red.

"Shane, don't say anything okay. I just want to have a good time. So please don't start anything. Shane?" He was still giving Myrnin the death stare.

"Okay, but If he does anything then well don't expect me to hold my self back" I just nodded in agreement I knew if Shane was to say something nothing I could say would make a difference.

* * *

**Myrnins POV:**

****I'd finished getting ready when I realised the time. I Myrnin was running late. Never in my life am I late, I doubt Monica is either. So I gathered all my necesities and rushed out of my lab to arrive at Monica's apartment. I was adjusting my bow tie when Monica was making her way out of her apartment's front door.

"Your late" She could have at least said Hello.

"I apologize I lost track of the time" I said with a bit too much forced sympathy.

"Um, where's the car?"

"Car?"

"You know the vechicles with 4 wheels that people in the 21'st century use to travel in?" Well you can use sacasism to a certain extent but she was treating me as if I was dumb.

"Well I thought we could walk. It's a lovely evening you know. Back in the day when veichles didn't exist we used our legs as transportation, I think its called walking?" She pushed my comment away with a wave of her hand.

"Aren't you even going to say I look beautiful?"

"You look.. nice" I don't want to compliment HER. She looked dumbstruck at my response, she was obviously used to much more.

She looped her arm through mine, and I took off at a fast pace.

"Hey! Slow down would you. I have heels I am trying to walk in you know?"

"I don't know actually, I've never worn them myself" I have but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"UGH!" She replied. Ugh? Is that a word? I didn't slow down just because she couldn't keep up. Thank goodness the walk to City Hall was short, as soon as we get into the ballroom I am abandoning her until it's time to go, so I can hold my self back from committing suicide. We began to walk up the stairs when I saw Amelie and Oliver.

"Eventide Amelie. Oliver" I performed my usual extravagant bow, and got a smile from Amelie and a little curtsy and scowl from Oliver.

"Hello Myrnin. Please be on your best behaviour this evening. You too Monica"

"Who me?" I put a hand to my heart mocking my offended look.

"Yes Myrnin, you know why" I just laughed, and carried on our journey into the Ballroom, and then I saw Claire. Oh my goodness. She looked angelically beautiful. I was stupefied by how pulchritudinous she looked. When she turned around and caught a glance at my blank face, I suddenly snapped out of my daze and gave her a dazzling smile while bowing respectively. She returned a smile and scuttled off suddenly. Well, nice to know I have such an effect on women. Monica was being greeted by a group of what society call jocks. At least they made the effort to look like gentleman. That's my cue to leave her on her own.

* * *

**Michael's POV:**

****As we got into the ballroom it wasn't long before Myrnin arrived, and I could sense Claire's nerves at his arrival. But I am so glad Shane hadn't seen what I saw. Myrnin was looking at Claire as if he just won the blood lottery. He was looking at her in a daze like a love sick puppy, but he soon cut out of it as she turned around. If Shane had seen that he wouldn't just flip, he'd snap. Even I wouldn't be able to stop him. Claire must know that Myrnin likes her, this isn't the first time I have caught Myrnin look this way towards Claire, and I knew for sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Hey" Eve was shaking my shoulder gently.

"Oh sorry" I put my hand over hers.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking that's all"

"I guess you saw it too. Myrnins unrequited look towards Claire?" I just nodded. I was glad I wasn't the only one who saw. Just thankful the other person wasn't Shane.

* * *

**Shane's POV:**

****Oh man. Claire looks so beautiful tonight. She's my girl. My girl. Sometimes I question my self, why is she with me? Me? Shane Collins the bad boy. I just know that I am lucky and someone above must like me after all. I was in a pretty good mood until I caught sight of Myrnin. Thank god Claire had dragged me off to the side and was there to snap me out of saying anything to him. Not here, definitely not right now. After a drink with Claire I bowed gracefully and offered her my hand.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked in an awful posh accent, it wasn't meant to sound awful, I thought my impressions was much better than that. But it earn't me a giggle from Claire.

"Yes you may" She curtseyed and took my hand, and I led her onto the ballroom dance floor.

"Claire, you look amazing tonight, I hope you know that" I said, she blushed a rosy red, which made me just want too kiss her.

"And you look very, very handsome" She said placing a finger on my chest with a dazzling smile. That's it. I cupped her face into my hand and bent down to kiss her, it was sweet and gentle. But It didn't last for very long as someone coughed rather loudly next to Claire. Myrnin.

"Claire, Shane" He said nodding his head to each of us.

"What?" I asked a little bit too angrily.

"I was promised a dance with little Claire"

"No" Claire replied to him, which even shocked me.

"Why, young Claire, I thought you didn't break promises" He said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but one. Just one dance and that's it" He smiled at her response and took her hand and led her away from me. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He placed his other hand on the middle of her back. I watched them dance, I could help the anger that bubbled inside of me. The way he was looking at her. Like he'd won her, it was making me feel sick. He was moving closer and closer to Claire when they were dancing that she probably didn't even notice. His hand moved down to her waist, and that was it. I couldn't stand there and watch it any more. I had to do something. I don't care who gets in my way. Nobody touches Claire like that but me. I rushed through the crowd of people dancing and pushed Myrnin away from Claire.

"Shane! What are you doing?!" Claire shouted trying to be heard over the loud music.

"I am getting this creep off of you. Don't you see the way he looks at you Claire?" I shouted, loud enough so only those two could hear. Well except for the odd vampire that could hear me.

"Why Shane? Claire wasn't complaining" Myrnin replied. At that I threw a punch at the smug smile on his face. It must have been hard because he staggered.

"Shane you never learn do you" Myrnin said wiping the blood off of his lip.

"Nobody touches Claire like that, nobody but me"

"Who's to say she hasn't touched me?" He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever thought that she prefers me to you?" He said, clearly trying to wind me up. It was working for sure.

"Well obviously not, seeing as though I am the one she comes home too. The one she kisses and loves"

"Who say's she hasn't kissed me?"

* * *

**Whoa Cliffhanger! Sorry I just had too. I know I said I would do this Chapter the day after I wrote Chapter 8, but I'll admit this was the hardest chapter to write ever. To be honest I think It's rubbish, but forgive me. I tried. Please Review, and tell me if It was rubbish, I need to know haha. Sorry it's short. Please suggest or give me criticism I do hope you enjoyed it somewhat. I have been busy, so I will try and update in the next few days. I know its my week off but I have been helping my mum (: Thank you. Please R&R. **


	10. Broken

**Chapter 10**

**Claire's POV:**

As I was kissing Shane we was interrupted. Of course, as always. _Myrnin. _

"Claire, Shane" He nodded to each of us. I didn't want to talk to him, so I didn't reply.

"What?" Shane asked, he sounded really irritated. Not surprising really seeing as though we was with emphasis, a little busy.

"I was promised a dance with little Claire" he said looking towards me with kind eyes.

"No" It came out a lot quicker than I intended it too, it shocked both Myrnin and Shane.

"Why young Claire, I thought you never broke promises" He used one of his weapons. Puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but one. Just one dance that's it" He smiled and grabbed my hand and lead me away from Shane, I turned slightly and gave Shane a small smile. I knew he wasn't happy about this. But Myrnin is right, I did promise him a dance, and I don't break promises. It is only fair. I did want to dance with him but I couldn't help feeling guilty about what had happened when I am in his company. I felt a bit angry too he did nearly bite me. When I smiled at Shane I could tell he was getting angry. I glanced over at him one last time to notice him watching us steadily. I placed my right hand in Myrnins left and my hand on his shoulder and he put his other hand on the middle of my back. I sighed. After this dance I will be back in Shane's arms and we can just get this night over with an try and have a good time.

When we were dancing we was looking into each others eyes. Something suddenly changed inside of me. I felt new, and different. Myrnins eyes were drawing me in, I felt comfortable around him. My body was feeling light and graceful as if I was floating. "I am sorry Claire" Myrnin's words were light and meaningful.

"What for?" I could hardly talk, I felt like something was taking over me and I didn't want to fight it. I felt safe and comfortable. I felt his hand gradually fall down to my waist his touch was soft. I quivered.

"For what happened between us, I should have said more the other day I-" Myrnin was cut off by Shane pushing Myrnin away from me with all his might. Everything suddenly snapped back into focus as if I had been dreaming. I felt hot and heavy I tried to move but my legs threatened to collapse.

"Shane! What are you doing?!" I shouted as loud as I could trying to be heard over the loud music. I knew he heard me when is facial expression changed from ferocious to concern.

"I am getting this creep off of you. Don't you see the way he looks at you Claire?" Shane shouted just so me and Myrnin could hear, but I knew some Vampires would be hearing every bit of this conversation and I wasn't looking forward to their judgement.

"Why Shane? Claire wasn't complaining" Myrnin replied. I was too shocked to make an input. What he had said was a big mistake. Myrnin knew just how to wind him up, and the smug smile soon disappeared when Shane's fist came into contact. Shane had definitely hit Myrnin hard because he stumbled. Myrnin wiped the blood off of his mouth also shocked by Shane's action. "Shane you never learn do you" he laughed.

"Nobody touches Claire like that, nobody but me" I was watching them both in shock, I couldn't find any words to say. I was just frozen in place.

"Who's to say she hasn't touched me?" Myrnin replied. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. This is getting worse. Why aren't I saying anything. _Say something! Say something! _

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever thought that she prefers me to you?" Myrnin was clearly getting to him. Shane's fists were clenching so tight his knuckles were turning white. He was trying not to give in. I could almost feel the tension and enmity coming off in waves from his body.

"Well obviously not, seeing as though I am the one she comes home too. The one she kisses and loves" Shane was trying to hang on to his composure with a lot of effort, but it was slipping away more and more quickly.

"Who say's she hasn't kissed me?" Myrnin retorted. He didn't just say it, he shouted it. Everybody stopped moving and suddenly turned looking in our direction. I gasped. I hadn't realised I had stopped breathing until Oliver spoke.

"This. This is why I do not own a television" Oliver laughed. My face felt as if it was on fire, I could feel every ones eyes on me. I couldn't look up from the marble floor. I just stood there. I didn't say anything. After what seemed like forever I lifted my gaze from the floor too look into Shane's eyes. They held so much pain and hurt.

"Is it true?" He sounded completely and utterly broken. Hearing him talk like that made me feel sick. I'd done this too him. I've broken him. I couldn't find any words to say, my mouth opened but no words came out.

"IS IT?! IS IT TRUE?!" I flinched as Shane shouted at me, tears reached my eyes and began too fall slowly down my cheeks. I couldn't look at him. "It is isn't it" I heard him sniffle. Tears was in his eyes too.

"I'm sorry. God I- I'm so, so sorry" The tears was coming a lot faster now. It felt it was just me and Shane there and nobody else. I knew everyone was judging me, I could feel it. I dropped my gaze back to the floor.

"You two can never be together" Shane said, his voice didn't sound like his own. He moved so quickly I didn't register what was happening until I heard Myrnin scream in pain. I turned around to see him on his back, with a silver stake through his heart and Shane leaning over him. I put my hand over my mouth and raced to his side, to suddenly be pushed away by Oliver. I stumbled backwards into a Vampire, who growled at me. I backed away until I fell onto a table. I felt something splash on me, I looked down in horror to find I was covered in blood. Blood from the drink stand. _This is my fault all mine, and now I am covered in blood with a room full of vampires. This gets better and better. Way to go Claire. _Shane was being dragged away by two vampires one on each arm. No Vampire was interested in him any more, they're undivided attention was on me. I picked up the closest thing to me, a silver knife, I picked it up by the wrong end. _That was clever._ The knife slid against my palm cutting me deeply. Blood was dripping incessantly from my hand.

They were moving slowly towards me, picking up speed gradually. All their eyes were a deep crimson. It was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen and I needed to get out. They were closing in, trapping me. One vampire was running towards me, and another pushed it out of the way snarling. They were all starting to growl, and my hand wouldn't stop bleeding. I ripped part of my dress off to wrap it around my hand to try and slow my circulation. I couldn't think of a plan. Too many thoughts were running through my head and not one of them a survival tactic. I could only see the end. They all began to run towards me, all of them pushing each other out of the way to get too me. I began to run too my left where there was a fire exit. I didn't get there. Jason grabbed me.

"Oh I have been dying to get a taste of you" He said licking his lips. He looked savage and murderous. I knew I was going to die. Nobody would save me. Then to my surprise someone burst through the crowd of Vampires and grabbed be by the arm and threw me out of the fire exit. I put my arms out in front of me hoping to brace my self before I landed, but as my arms reached the floor I heard a snap, and I cried out in pain. The momentum from the throw sent me rolling against the floor at an unpleasant speed, grazing my arms and back. Then my head hit a brick wall with such a force. My thoughts disappeared and the world faded into a peaceful darkness.

* * *

**Terrible Chapter. I'm sorry :( But I hope you might of liked it. I got more and more drama to come for the next few chapters hopefully. Please read and review and let me know what you think. It was hard to write, I mean after all in the last chapter I dropped a bomb. I had to do something drastic. But I hope it was okay (: Thanks for sticking with me and still reading. I updated a lot sooner this time, cause I left it a little late last time. Thank you. R&R and I shall send you Shane and Myrnin for your birthday. Suggest if you like, and I will most likely use it. I love to hear your Ideas. XO**


	11. Fresh Start

**Chapter 11**

**Claire's POV:**

I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything. There was constant ringing in my ears, however annoying it was I felt at peace. I was sitting in pure blackness. The blackness was consuming me, it smothered me, making me feel warm and safe. Suddenly a ripple of heat shocked through my body. I couldn't understand what was happening, sharp colours blasted through my mind, the colours were beautiful. They were like fireworks, they were slowly disappearing into the blackness that was consuming me, I had to fight to see them. I struggled against a wall of black jelly. I burst through the wall into a bright colourful room. Everything was shiny and sparkly. It was beautiful. It was twisting and changing into so many different shapes. Something pulled me out of the bright world and I was rushed into reality. What was reality now?

I tried to sit up in this, bed? I could see different faces hovering over me. I didn't recognise anybody. To my left there was a tall pale man, with curly shoulder length black hair, hanging around his dark eyes. He was smiling at me. He was, was dazzling. I turned to my right and there was a girl with short black hair, and she was so pretty, she was looking at me with concern. There was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like an angel. He was so handsome. Who are these people? Why are they here with me, and where the hell am I? I looked to my hand, there was a cannula sticking out connected to an IV stand full of god knows what.

I was so confused. Everyone was looking at me with pure concern. "Erm, where the hell am I and who are you?" As soon as I spoke I didn't recognise my own voice.

"Claire, it's Myrnin. You do remember me don't you?" Myrnin? Where did that name come from? He didn't look one bit familiar to me, I just shook my head.

"Do you remember Michael and Eve?" He gestured towards the blonde boy and the pretty girl to my right. I shook my head again.

"This is my fault" I head Michael? say.

"What is your fault? I don't understand where I am. Will someone please tell me? Please?" I was desperate too know. I was surrounded by strangers who I was supposed to know. My breathing started to hitch. I was panicking. I didn't like it. Where was my parents? I want my family.

"I- I. God you don't remember anything do you?" Michael was having a hard time understanding the situation as is seemed too. I was getting irritated and angry.

"God, why won't none of you tell me what happened" Not long after my plead a tall dark skinned man wearing a white lab coat entered the room, nodding to each of the strangers. He came and sat on the chair at the left side of me. I looked at him with steady eyes.

"Claire. I am afraid that when you fell you suffered from extreme concussion, subsequently giving you amnesia. I cannot determine how long it will take for your memory too return. I also cannot say it will return. If it does you will be very lucky. The best thing for regaining your memory is being around the things you once used to be familiar with. So I will leave it too you and your friends too decide what the best thing is for you. See you later Claire" The doctor left the room, and everyone including me gasped.

I'd lost my memory. I felt sick. "How old am I, and w-where are my parents?" I was shocked at my sudden diagnosis.

"Claire, your in Morganville and your eighteen, and your parent's are in Dallas. Before you ask, I shall call them and tell them to come to Morganville" Myrnin said. Gosh he was so, so dreamy.

"Thank you" was all I could say.

"CB I am so sorry honey. A lot happened before you lost your memory. Which means you don't remember Shane do you?" When she mentioned Shane, she began to tear up.

"Who is Shane" I said worrying.

"He is or was your boyfriend" BOYFRIEND? I CLAIRE DANVERS HAD A BOYFRIEND? Oh my god. That's the best thing I have heard since I have been in this grungy bed.

"I had a boyfriend? Where is he?" I was really intrigued.

"I-I don't know. He was taken away after he-" She cut off her words quickly when she gained a sharp look from Myrnin. "Claire, we'll come and check up on you later, okay?" I nodded. Michael and what's her name? began to leave.

"Erm what is your name?" I said towards the girl.

"Eve" she smiled and with that they left. Myrnin was still with me.

"Claire" He said stroking my cheek. "I should contact Amelie to determine where you should stay, and I shall come and visit you at a later time. Bye my dear" he bent to kiss my forehead and I was left on my own. He was gone in a complete blur, literally at super human speed. I collapsed against the bed and waited and waited.

* * *

**Amelie's POV:**

I should have known something would happen. This 'Ball' was a disaster. Myrnin had been attacked, Shane had inflicted the attack. Claire had nearly gotten killed by a crowd of hungry vampires. I was sat down on a regal chair looking into space when a tall dark figure stood in front of me. Oliver. He lifted my chin up slowly with his hands and knelt on the floor in front of me. We were the only ones left.

"Amelie. This is not your fault" He was trying to reassure me.

"But it is Oliver. I could have done more to prevent such a clash of Ego's" I breathed in deeply. Not that I needed too it was just a habit.

"It's not as if Myrnin is dead. He is fine, he went to the hospital with little Claire" Oliver was trying diffuse the bomb of worry and anger inside of me. As I began to stand my communication device began to ring. I looked at the tiny screen to see Myrnins name, and I flipped up the screen angrily and composed my self to answer.

"Yes Myrnin?" I said gently.

"We have a slight problem" he didn't sound one bit like himself.

"Young Claire, has lost her memory from the fall. That means everything I have taught her has been erased. She doesn't remember what we are. I-I don't know what too do" What Myrnin had said shocked me, he usually seemed to know what to do in a crisis. Not this time.

"Myrnin, I will come to your lab as soon as possible" I hung up the phone, I didn't need to tell Oliver, he had over heard.

* * *

**Myrnin's POV:**

I was back at my lab now, I couldn't stop pacing. Too many thought's was racing through my head. I couldn't think straight, but when could I? All I could see was Claire, the Claire she used to be when she first arrived to Morganville. Young, petite and afraid. She doesn't remember what I am. Maybe that is a good thing. But I couldn't help but think not knowing anything any more would be her death. I stopped pacing as soon as I heard the shack door open at the top of my lab and saw Amelie walking slowly and gracefully down the stairs. I greeted her with a bow and a smile. She drifted towards my couch and sat down with perfect posture.

"Amelie, what do you suppose we do?" I had to ask, I was so concerned for Claire and her safety.

"You say she doesn't remember anything?" I nodded. "She is your apprentice, what do you suppose we do?" Well I knew what I wanted, but would Claire be happy with it. To her I was just a stranger. This could be a fresh start for me with Claire.

"Well, she has forgotten everything she has learnt, so maybe she should stay with me so we can get started right away with teaching her again?" Amelie turned towards with with worry.

"Don't you have fear of killing her Myrnin? I remember warning you only the other day, after you nearly succeeded in killing her" I didn't know what to say too that.

"I- I suppose she could stay here and somebody check on us every now and then, too make sure I have not inflicted any harm on young Claire?" I suggested, Amelie met my eyes once again.

"As you wish Myrnin. But If I hear you have hurt her in the slightest possible way, she will return to the Glass house. Are we understood?" Then she left leaving a cool breeze behind. I jumped onto my couch with a pleased smile spreading across my face. I have one chance to start again and I am not going to ruin it.

* * *

**Oh god. Oh god. Is this okay? I hope it is. Let me know by reviewing please. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R Thanks for all your amazing reviews. It was a really hard chapter too write haha. But I hope it was good. This is my gift to you for being such amazing readers a chapter exactly one day after I posted the last, I did post chapter 10 at 2.30am this morning though, so your lucky. Enjoy. xD xxxx **


	12. Trust

**Oh my goodness, Chapter 12 already.. whoa. I am aware and sorry of my Grammar or some spelling here and there, I do check but I read really fast so I must miss the mistakes but I am so happy you think My FIRST EVER FANFIC IS GOOD! HAPPY AS LARRY. Phaha. I'm British and I don't know if that saying is known around the world :/ Google it haha. Thanks for the amazing reviews, I wish I got more though... I never thought people would read anything I wrote cause I thought they'd think it'd be rubbish, but hey lets be optimistic! Anyway sorry for my awful chatter. CONTAINS BITTER BLOOD SPOILERS. R&R and Enjoy. I ALSO DO NOT OWN A TING! XO**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Claire's POV:**

I don't like this feeling that occupies by body. The thought of not knowing who I am, or what I have done. I don't know anybody around me, and I don't know what too do. Losing everything from the past few years is heart wrenching, I have forgotten wonderful memories I may have had or terrible ones. Maybe that is a good thing, but I don't feel right. I'm uncomfortable with my surroundings. Did I ever fit in, did I fall in love? My life feels like a lie. I was drowning in my thoughts until a shadow was blocking my blurred vision. I sat up straight.

"Myrnin" I whispered, he was looking down on me with a smile slowly appearing on his lips. He lifted my chin too look into his eyes. They were a deep brown, captivating and exotic an ocean of tranquillity.

"Hello Claire, have you been informed of where you shall be staying" he said slowly, as if I was too mesmerised too speak.

"No" I answered breathlessly. Suddenly I realised how lost I was and averted my eyes, he sighed and sat on the chair on my right of the hospital bed.

"Claire, you shall be staying at my lab until you recover your memory, you are also able to visit your friends at the Glass house" His voice suddenly sounded so serious. I was shocked at being told where I was meant too go. No one owns me, I choose where I want too stay.

"Why does everyone think that they can control me? I have a home and it's not here!" I couldn't help the anger that escaped from me. I was stressed and annoyed at being controlled by people I don't even know. Why is it their say on where I should be sleeping or what I do.

"Claire, I cannot share the information you seek my dear, you must come with me for your own safety" He was begging for me to understand.

"I-I just don't understand. I don't know where I am, who you are. I don't know anything!" I cried. Myrnin leaned over and pulled me into his arms, gently stroking my hair. He whispered soothing sounds into my ear sending chills down my spine. He planted a kiss on my forehead making me smile. I felt protected when I was in his embrace, cared for and maybe even loved. I trusted him, only him. Out of everyone I think he is someone I can count on. "Okay" I said. "Only under one condition, don't tell my parents about my amnesia. I don't want them too see me like this" I lifted my head up from his chest and looked into his eyes. I was captured again.

"You have yourself a deal little Claire" he spoke softly.

* * *

**Shane's POV:**

This cell brought back a lot of memories, being stuck here with Frank, the drunken, disrespectful father of mine. I missed him sometimes, he made me stronger. I couldn't say I missed his affection, well cause he didn't give me any. His last few moments of being a brain in a jar was the best moments of our father son relationship he couldn't hurt me when he was in a jar. I understood what he was fighting for on some level, he told me he was 'proud' of me. Proud. The words I was waiting to hear from his mouth all my life, and I didn't get them till the last minutes of his life. It upset me knowing I was never going to see him again, but maybe it's for the best, he'd also be proud of me killing Myrnin. Well I hoped I killed him.

Claire betrayed me. She had kissed Myrnin. Myrnin the crazy bi-polar vampire. He thinks he owns her. The thought of him and Claire together made me sick. I knew she was on some kind of friendship level with the vampires, but an affectionate level with Myrnin? I wanted to hurl, but I'd be trapped inside of this cell with it, until I was either killed or released.

I knew I'd be killed if I succeeded in killing Myrnin, but I was satisfied either way, to get free would be amazing, but knowing Claire wouldn't be with him made me happier. I loved her, I still do. But she kissed him, and she knew how much I despised him.

"Here you go rebel spawn" Said a grungy police officer, looking down his nose at me as if he was my superior. He pushed a tray of slop through the bars towards the bottom of my feet, I pushed it back under the bars and huffed. The officer spread his hands and picked up the tray and shrugged, "I guess you starve, well that's your choice" He said before wondering down past my cell and into his office. As if I was going to eat that shit. I got up from the floor and made my way to the cot and slumped down on it hard and forced my self to sleep.

* * *

**Myrnins POV:**

I decided to take Claire to my lab the normal way, by transportation of the legs. I didn't want to use the portal around her, it would be too quick to spring such a fascinating thing on her write away. She needs to recover slowly, not remember everything all at once, it would shock her all too much. We soon approached the alley next to the day house which lead to my lab, as we began to approach the shack Claire spoke out worryingly. "Myrnin, why are you taking my down an alley way to a shack? Are you going to kill me or something?" she said with a nervous laugh on the end, covering her quite obvious fear.

"Oh Claire, of course not dear. This is where I live" I smiled. I opened up the door of the shack and rushed down the stairs human speed, too turn on the lights. Claire made her way down the stairs lightly with her mouth hanging open in genuine shock.

"Wow! Myrnin, th-this is beautiful" She looked around the room in utter surprise at all the gadgets I own. I smiled and laughed a little at her expression. I could tell she appreciated all the love I had for science.

"Why thank you Claire, I don't think you ever reacted this way when you saw it for the first time before" I couldn't help but smile. She was here in my company, I was happy. Happy is not a word I would associate my self with a lot, I am a bi-polar vampire after all. But for the first time in a while I am. Claire was approaching me with a smile on her face. She grabbed my hands and leaned on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you" She whispered. Her beauty was captivating, I blinked that thought away.

"What for my dear?"

"For taking care of me, and offering me a place too stay. Although I don't remember anything right now, I feel like I trust you" she smiled.

'I trust you' was running through my mind. She trusts me. My face lit up like a bright light, and I grabbed her into a gentle hug. I held onto her for what seemed like forever.

* * *

**Sorry for the short update, haha. I have college now, my week off is over. Training to be a chef is tiring, but I love it! If you review I will bake you chocolate chip cookies! Hope you enjoyed it. Reviewing makes me really happy even if its criticism reviewing also motivates me to write if it's the simpiliest review ever it still makes me smile (: I really enjoy writing this story, and I hope you enjoy it too! Love you all! xoxoxo**


	13. I'm Sorry

**Thank you too Eve Rosser-Glass, ClaireBear97, Claire Collins and Call of The Rain for the lovely and helpful reviews. Check out Eve Rosser-Glass' Fan Fic 'Birthday Girl' it doesn't have the views or reviews it deserves! Thank you. Enjoy (: XO**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Shane's POV:**

I was laying on the grubby cot, when I heard the slight sound of high heels making their way down the hallway next too my cell. A chair was being placed in front the bars, by an officer as he left Amelie sat down on the chair with perfect posture. I have a feeling this isn't going to go well.

"Hello Shane" She said politely, so I nodded and returned the greeting.

"Amelie" I said blankly as I sat up on the end of the cot.

"Do you understand how many times I have saved your life Shane? How many time's I have forgiven you, and let you live? I somewhat regret my actions towards you and your little group of friends. However I don't regret what you have done for me and this town. Claire has changed you, and made you a better person. I understand it was only on the day of the ball that you found out Myrnin had nearly bitten Claire, as did well as finding out at the ball that she had kissed Myrnin as did I" She was looking at me with some kind of sympathy.

"So what are you saying?" I didn't know what she was thinking, she sure wasn't showing me anything in her expression.

"I am saying that, maybe your actions towards Myrnin wasn't as bad as they could have been, although it was attempted murder, Myrnin did not die. Because Myrnin is still alive he can also determine happens to you. But I shall have a few days too figure out your punishment. So good day Shane" She said nodding, before she got up from her chair gracefully. That had turned out better than I had expected. So is she saying I am not going to be killed? I don't know, but I am sure Myrnin would like that, so he could have Claire all too himself. The thought of that made me feel sick. I decided to think of something else, something more like attempting too kill Myrnin and succeeding.

* * *

**Claire's POV:**

I was so warm, and snug. I rolled onto my back and I opened my eyes. I was in Myrnins bedroom, I was laying in his four poster bed lined with laced red sheets and red and white cushions. His room was very antique, there a large wooden wardrobe with clothes bulging near the bedroom door, a dark wooden desk with a regal chair. In the corner of the room there was a red chase with my clothes laid out in neat piles. I walked over too them and got dressed before walking out into the lab.

"Morning Claire" He said turning around too smile at me.

"Hey Myrnin, where'd you sleep, and how'd I get too bed?" I asked timidly.

"On the couch dear, don't worry I wasn't with you. I carried you, you fell to sleep on the couch, and I didn't want too wake you so I carried you to bed" I looked towards the floor and blushed, my heart racing faster.

"Myrnin you sleep in your bed and I shall take the couch, its your home after all" I said looking into his eyes, giving him a small smile.

"No, it is fine little Claire, as it is my home and you are the guest you shall take my bed" I couldn't help but smile.

"Myrnin, is it okay if I go visit Shane today? I want too see him and find out who he is too me, is that okay?" Myrnins face took on a hard edge, and his eyes seemed too turn a little red, I looked behind me to make too see if there was something red reflecting on his eyes, but when I turned back his eyes were back to a deep dark brown. I must be tired or something.

"Yes Claire it's fine, I shall take you now if you like" I nodded and picked up my coat and we headed into the cold midday of Morganville.

* * *

**Claire's POV:**

As we approached the police station, Myrnin stopped. Just stopped. "Myrnin?" I asked worryingly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He turned around too look me in the eyes "Y-yes I am fine Claire. I think I am going too wait out here for you, okay?" I nodded and proceeded into the police station. I walked up too the reception.

"Hello, my name is Claire Danvers, and I have come to Shane Collins?" I spoke confidently which surprised me. I was usually so shy with people I didn't know. But I felt different.

"Yes, just write your name here, and I shall take you in" He handed me a monster of a diary, with so many sticky notes sticking out.

"Right this way Ma'am" He said before leading me down the corridor with multiple cells. Ma'am? Ma'am? I'm not important, unless everyone is just really polite here. As we made our way down the corridor I picked up a brown plastic chair, I am guessing it hasn't been disinfected or anything due too all the stains covering the seat. But it's a chair and if I am going to be here for a while, I want to be comfortable. Well its something sit on, doesn't look like this chair is something you'd associate with the word comfy.

As the officer stopped in front of the cell, I had too do a double take. Oh my goodness. My mouth fell to the floor and I wouldn't be surprised if I was dribbling. This is Shane? My boyfriend or ex now supposedly. Wow he was beautiful. He had gorgeous model brown medium cut hair, tanned skin, deep dark brown eyes and the body of a God. I immediately closed my mouth as he glared at me and turned away.

"Go away" He said blankly, I am guessing that's directed at me since there is no one else here. Such a lovely greeting.

"Your Shane right?" I said eager for him to reply.

"Stop messing about Claire, you know damn well who I am" he was still looking at the wall on his cot. I placed the chair close too the bars, and sat down.

"Shane, look at me" He didn't move an inch. "Please" He turned around slowly, sitting on the end of the cot, leaning forward with his elbows on his knee's. "Thank you. Was we together?" I didn't know what else too say, he was staring at me with such anger and frustration. I was speechless as too his expression of pure disgust. What had I done too make him look at me like that? Was I such a terrible person?

"What do you mean 'were we together'? Don't be stupid Claire. If this is your Idea of a joke, I don't find it one bit funny"

"I don't know who you are. I don't remember you" He raised his eyebrows looking at me with a certain curiosity. He leaned back onto the wall, and placed his hand over his mouth before removing it and laughing. What was so funny?

"Why are you laughing?" I was so confused.

"You think by saying you have some kind of memory loss you can get me too forgive you? Not going to happen Claire, what you did hurt me and you know it. J-Just go" He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"N-NO! Shane I won't go, listen too me. I have Amnesia. I suffered from a terrible fall okay? Why would I joke about not knowing who you are, or who anyone is. I don't know anything. I don't even know who I am" I said before crying softly into my palms. I turned away so he couldn't see me cry. But there wasn't much space too turn, so there was no point in moving. I felt terrible knowing someone hates me when I don't know what I have done. I looked up once I had finished sobbing, I turned too face the cell to see Shane standing close too the bars. I stood up and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Shane. I don't know what I did for you too hate me, but I just know I'm really sorry" I sniffled. He placed a hand on my cheek and pulled me closer.

"Shhh" he whispered just centimetres from my face before placing his lips on mine.

* * *

**OOOHHHH CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it's taken me so long to update I've just been so busy. I had my hair done yesterday, OMBRE! OMG I LOVE IT. (Just thought you'd like too know) Phaha. I know its a Shane and Claire fanfic and there is some Clyrnin, but don't worry I am just making it up as I go, and I am not going to reveal much about the story so I shall keep my mouth zipped. But I appreciate the reviews about it. But you have to have Drama to make a good story right? I hope you enjoy the chapter, bit rubbish I know. But hey, if you read it and let me know what YOU ALL THINK, then I can improve it can't I? Well sorry its short. Any Grammar or spelling mistakes, I apologise. ENJOY. Asta Luego! XO**


	14. Puzzled

**Chapter 14**

**Claire's POV:**

I wanted more. His hands grabbed my waist tightly, while my hands wrapped around his neck, finding their way into his straight brown hair. The bars were in the way, I felt separated. The kiss became more forceful. He wanted me too. I pushed into the bars trying to get as close as I could. His tongue licked my lips asking permission, I gasped letting his tongue find mine. I wanted too rip the bars with my bare hands, I couldn't get close enough, my breathing and heartbeat was speeding up rapidly. I left his face gasping for air. He grabbed me again, as his hands moved lower than my waist I gasped and bit his lip teasingly, Shane growled deeply in the back of his throat. I wanted to be touched, I wanted too be with him. I moaned wanting his touch more, until a loud intentional cough broke the moment into a million pieces. Shane growled with frustration I wasn't too happy either. I left Shane's face too see who was there. Too find Myrnin leaning on another cell's bars halfway down the corridor.

Shane tried too see who I was looking at but couldn't look round the bars. Myrnins face was full of curiosity no he was looking me with a look of jealously. Like he didn't want anyone touching me, but that expression faded fast when I began too talk.

"What's wrong, why are you here?" I asked in a breathless rush. I desperately tried too calm my breathing.

"I came too see if everything was all right little Claire, I don't want you hurt" He spoke with such tenderness. I heard Shane snort. I turned around too see his face wearing a smug smile.

"She really doesn't remember anything does she? I bet you haven't told her a thing have you Myrnin?" Shane laughed. I was utterly confused.

"Oh Shane, she doesn't know you either. What you've done. If she did would she be with you now? She may not know me, but she trusts me" Myrnin was teasing Shane and it was certainly working.

"Do you want too tell her what you are? Or shall I?" This was getting really puzzling for me. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Do you want too tell her what you did? Or shall I?" Myrnin replied angrily.

"What are you on about? Please tell me" I begged. I wanted too know. Myrnin began too approach me. He captured my hands in his. They were cold and soft, but comforting.

"I can't tell you what I am little Claire. Too much is at risk. Without your memory, it could ruin our peace, ruin this town, ruin life's. Do you understand?" I nodded. "I cannot tell you. I'm sorry" He cupped my face in his hand, my face leant into his palm. He sighed and kissed my forehead before saying "Say your goodbye's Claire, we have a lot too do" with that he left.

I turned around to walk back too the cell where Shane was being kept. He was leaning on the bars with his arms crossed, and his eyebrows raised. "He hasn't told you much has he?" he was staring right into my eyes. The way he was looking at me made me blush, and send shivers down my spine.

"No" I replied too breathlessly. I couldn't believe I was his. Or once was. The kiss was a situation which both of us hadn't discussed mainly because of the present company we had. But I couldn't bring my self too bring it up, I would just blush and mumble my words. I didn't know I was looking too the floor until his hand brushed my chin gently, lifting my head up too look into his eyes.

"Sorry" was all he said.

"Why, are you sorry?

"Because of the way I talked too you earlier. I didn't know what had happened too you. I didn't give you a chance to explain. I hope you get your memory back Claire"

"As do I" he pulled me closer again, as far as the bars would let me, I sank into him. He kissed me deeply, not wanting too let me go. I didn't want too let him go either, but I knew I had too leave Myrnin was waiting for me and it was getting dark.

"I love you" he said with his lips touching mine with every word. _I love you. I love you. I love you. _That was all I was hearing in my head over and over again. I pulled back looking into his eyes. I was speechless. I didn't know what too say.

"I-I don't know you" I whispered. I wanted Shane. But I didn't know him. I was baffled I didn't know what too say. His face took on a sad smile, and he pulled me back towards him, before kissing me slowly. He then let me go.

"You will" he said sadly. I smiled, before picking up the chair I hardly sat on, and walked slowly before turning around.

"Bye Shane" I said quietly. He sighed.

* * *

**Eve's POV:**

I couldn't stop thinking about Claire. What was she doing now? Did she remember anything? Seeing her not recognise me and Michael ripped me up inside. Seeing her as little timid Claire again. She was broken. She didn't understand a thing. I wanted too see her to see if she was okay. I was wrapped up inside Michaels arms watching a terrible movie inside the Glass House. It felt empty now a days. The house wasn't happy. Shane and Claire wasn't here, and It wasn't much of a nice atmosphere.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" Michael asked while he was stroking my hair.

"About everything. What if she never remembers? Michael I don't even know if she is okay?" I whimpered.

"It's okay baby. I am sure she will remember. It will just take time. We could go see her tomorrow if you'd like? I could ask Amelie?"

"Oh god. What about Shane? Is Amelie going too kill him?" All these thoughts were running through my head, too fast for me to concentrate on anything. I just fell further into Michaels arms and silently sobbed.

* * *

**Myrnins POV:**

****Claire was taking such a long time. My patience was wearing thin. I needed too see if everything was okay. Too see if Claire was okay. I turned the corner from the reception too make my way down where Shane was being held, and stopped in my tracks suddenly. A feeling consumed my body, a feeling I don't usually experience. Jealously. Shane was holding onto Claire with such force and Claire was doing the same. I coughed to grab their attention. I changed my expression knowing she had seen it.

"What's wrong, why are you here?" She said, I could here both of their heartbeats louder than her voice. I shook my head to concentrate.

"I came too see if everything was all right little Claire, I don't want you hurt" I spoke gently.

"She really doesn't remember anything does she? I bet you haven't told her a thing have you Myrnin?" Shane was laughing.

"Oh Shane, she doesn't know you either. What you've done. If she did would she be with you now? She may not know me, but she trusts me" I loved how everything I was saying hurt him. The satisfaction.

"Do you want too tell her what you are? Or shall I?"

"Do you want too tell her what you did? Or shall I?" I retorted.

"What are you on about? Please tell me" Claire was dying too know. I wanted too tell her, but I couldn't I swore too Amelie I wouldn't say a word, and maybe that was for the best. I walked slowly towards her and caught her small warm hands in mine, holding them gently and rubbing them with my thumbs.

"I can't tell you what I am little Claire. Too much is at risk. Without your memory, it could ruin our peace, ruin this town, ruin life's Do you understand?" she nodded. "I cannot tell you. I'm sorry" I grabbed her face in my hand, and she leant into my hand. I sighed and kissed her forehead before saying "Say your goodbye's Claire, we have a lot too do" and then I left.

I went outside of police station and sat on the wall. Oh how badly I wanted too tell her what I was. But she may not believe me, or she'd be too scared too trust me. I couldn't lose her trust again. Not ever. I wanted her too need me, need my protection. I couldn't betray Amelie either, telling Claire about this town could lead down a road full of devastation. She could leak all our secrets too the rest of the world. One small tiny thing could do a lot of damage, and risking telling her what we are would do just that.

I waited patiently for her too return to me. She took a while, but I wasn't going back in there. I knew things were okay. I was just impatient. By the time she came out, the sky was inked with indigo and pale blue, beautiful colours almost like a painting.

"You took a while my dear" I said while getting down from the wall in one fast motion making Claire jump back a little.

"Sorry Myrnin"

"It is fine. I waited didn't I?" I spread my arms out and yawned. I was very tired. My yawn made Claire yawn, which made me laugh. "I guess we will have too work tomorrow seeing as though we are both tired"

"Are we going back too the lab now?" she asked politely.

"Indeed we are" I put my arm over her shoulder and we set off into the dark night, home.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating soon enough (: but I update quite regularly anyway so I guess that is good. Not too short this time. It is 1.34am and I am tired, I would have written more, but I was up till 4.00am yesterday, so I am still tired haha. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it even though it might be rubbish xD. Any suggestions? Share, I would love too hear, I may even include them in my story, even if they are really drastic or dramatic or silly, or whatever share em. I would love too hear your thoughts on my chapter and my story so R&R and I will love you long time. Thank you for reading, and the next chapter I shall write soon, maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors! -Sophie XO**


	15. Love Bites

**Chapter 15**

**Claire's POV:**

I couldn't resist the urge. I needed too leave, I needed him. I couldn't help but feel the pull of energy. I needed too get away from here and be in his arms. But Myrnin has forbidden me. He doesn't want me too see Shane. I feel trapped in this lab, I just need air. Just too see him again. My body knows him, his lips are soft and warm and familiar. He feels like home. I need him. I jumped suddenly as I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

I rolled over and pretended too be asleep, I knew who it was. I tried too keep my eyes shut desperately trying too not blink. The door creaked as it opened. I was breathing deeply and slowly too make him think I was sleeping, I felt the bed sink as Myrnin lowered himself slowly onto uncreased sheets.

"Little Claire, I know your not a sleep and I know your angry, but we must converse sometime" he spoke sweetly. I carried on pretending too sleep, I was so angry with him. He doesn't control me.

"Please Claire, ju-just listen too what I have too say" I rolled over too look right into his eyes. He seemed upset, but I didn't care. Why should I?

"What so you can tell what else I am forbidden too do? You don't own me! I have my own life and I can't even remember it. Do you know what that feels like? Not knowing who you are?" I began too cry, I turned over too study the plainly painted wall that was in front of me. I felt Myrnins weight shift and I heard him get up from the bed.

"When your ready too talk too me, you know where I am" he said before he left and closed the door silently.

* * *

**Myrnin's POV:**

I didn't like forbidding Claire from seeing Shane. It was as much Amelie's idea as it was mine. He could tell her everything and it all would be too overwhelming for her. Keeping her from Shane was the best thing for her right now, the last thing she needed was too be reminded of what a horror this town is. Although lying too her wasn't the best thing either, but maybe her not knowing the truth is the best thing for now.

I hate this, I hate her not knowing who I am. She doesn't remember anything about me. I'm a bloodsucking parasite and she doesn't know. I am so afraid of hurting her and losing her trust. I didn't notice my present company as I was so lost in thought, it wasn't until Amelie was stood in front of me that I began to notice.

"Amelie. What brings you here" I said as I spread my hands gesturing to my lab.

"I came to speak too you" _Obviously. _I nodded for her too carry on. Amelie slowly sank down onto a wooden stool located just in front of a lab table not far from me.

"I was wondering if you considered any punishment for Shane? Or any kind of pain infliction?" The thought had definitely crossed my mind. I wanted too rip him into a million pieces, but little Claire would not be too happy.

"I want him too be punished. I want him too suffer, but I do not wish the boy dead. Only... hurt" I smiled at the thought of him begging for mercy.

"As you wish Myrnin. Remember protect the girl. À bientôt Myrnin" What a short visit. Amelie gathered her gracefulness in one sweep and left my lab in a silent rush. I was left with myself and my conscience, wondering if what I said was the right thing to do. Claire was not going to be happy about this, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

**Claire's POV:**

Laying in this bed was not going to get me anywhere, so I dragged myself out and took some of my fresh clothes out of my duffel bag and took myself off too the bathroom. Before I left the bathroom I began too open the door and I heard faint voices. I know it's rude too eavesdrop but it sounded important.

"-at brings you here" I heard Myrnin say quietly.

"I came to speak too you" _Amelie_. What was she doing here?

"I was wondering if you considered any punishment for Shane? Or any kind of pain infliction?" What the hell?

"I want him too be punished. I want him too suffer, but I do not wish the boy dead. Only... hurt" My mouth hung open with horror. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This man who was capable of such kindness could be so evil.

"As you wish Myrnin. Remember protect the girl. À bientôt Myrnin" As she left a gasp escaped my mouth. I regretted it as soon as Myrnin appeared in a rush in front of me. I jumped backwards into the bathroom door. My face blushed beet red as I remembered I was still in my towel, I had left my clothes in the bathroom resting on the windowsill.

"Claire," Myrnin hissed. "Eavesdropping is rude you know" he placed his hands either side of my head and looked me up and down. "You should get dressed Claire, standing like this in front of a man is... indecent" I gulped loudly and ran back into the bathroom silently.

When I opened the door I closed it quickly reaching for the lock with shaking hands. I leant against the door and collapsed into a crouch and cried silently into my palms.

* * *

****About an hour had passed before I stopped feeling sorry for myself. I picked myself off of the floor and got dressed. I didn't want too bump into Myrnin again, so I chose too stay locked here in the bathroom. I couldn't stop thinking about Shane and that awful cell he was occupying. The way his hands caressed my body, the way his eyes looked into mine, the way his hair fell into loose strands around his lightly golden face. He is so beautiful. I began too feel a strange vibration, I opened my eyes when I heard him calling my name.

"Claire" I heard Shane say in a quiet whisper. I opened my eyes suddenly. I was looking straight at him. I shook my head and blinked, I must be hallucinating. This is impossible. My hand reached out for him, the whole wall was inked with his cell. I could see every detail as if I was there. I stood up and walked through this impossible picture.

My whole body shook, it was like walking through sheer ice. Vibrations loosened my body, I was in Shane's cell.

"Shane? Wh-what the hell?" He didn't answer me, he was just looking right into my eyes, he was moving closer and closer towards me. His hands caught my face his right hand found it's way too my waist and he pulled me into him. I was looking up into his eyes, I slowly rose on my tiptoes until my lips found his. My hands grabbed onto his t-shirt holding onto him tightly. I pulled him into me. The kiss was strong and sweet. The need for him grew stronger, he pushed me up against the wall as we were both gasping for breath. His hand grasped my thigh and I pulled my self up onto him intertwining my legs around his waist. Our lips left each others as we were both heaved for air.

I wanted more I pushed myself into him, he growled lightly in the back of his throat which made me gasp, his tongue found mine, he smoothly lowered me down onto the grubby cot.

"CLAIRE, OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL COME IN" Me and Shane both jumped when we heard Myrnin shout. I looked at Shane startled.

"Shane I am going to have too go, I'm sorry" I said before jumping off of the cot. As I was about too go back through this portal? Shane grabbed my arm and pulled me into him placing a small kiss on my lips before letting me go. I ran back into the bathroom, and composed myself before opening the door too see Myrnin stood there impatiently.

"Sorry Myrnin I was lost in.. thought" I said trying my best too hide the happiness bubbling inside of me.

"Claire your a terrible liar" He was looking at me with such anger written on his face.

"What? I'm not lying!" I shouted as I followed him back into the lab.

"Yes you are! You went too see him didn't you?!" He turned around too look at me with such fury in his eyes.

"No" I looked towards the floor too avoid his eye contact.

* * *

**Myrnins POV:**

Why does she lie? I can smell him on her. How did she find out about the portal? I was so angry. I couldn't control my self.

"Stop lying!" Anger was shaking in my body. I ran up too her and pushed her against the wall, my eyes searched her body and then my lips touched hers. I kissed her deeply, as deep as humanly possible. I buried myself into her until she kissed back. She fell into my body consumed by my lips. I grabbed her waist and pushed her closer too me until there was no room between us. My lips moved from her mouth and I began to kiss her neck. I stopped just over her jugular vein, I inhaled deeply. The scent of her blood is heavenly, now more than ever I wanted too taste it, just a little. I kissed her neck slightly as my fangs descended I pierced them lightly into her neck teasingly, Claire moaned which made me growl. I sank my fangs in deep in her neck too taste the blood I craved so badly.

"Claire?" A girls weak voice whimpered. I turned around too see Michael and Eve in the doorway of my lab with horror illustrating their faces.

* * *

**Cliffhanger.. again! There we go! Whatcha think? I loved writing this! Was it good? or bad? Lemme know. R&R for moi. Haha it rhymes haha. Sorry.. anyways I apologise for not writing in a while, I hope this was good for you and that you enjoyed it. Please let me know, it means so much. Thank you for reading, and I shall write the next chapter soon... hopefully. (: Thank you. And any suggestions? Suggest. Thank you Claire Collins for your suggestion, it helped me produce this. Thank you too all! - Sophie XO**

**PLEASE A FEW MORE REVIEWS THIS TIME, I ONLY GOT 3 LAST CHAPTER :(**


	16. Lifeless

**Hello my loyal readers, I apologise for not updating in a while, however I am on my Easter holidays so no college for 2 weeks! So I shall hopefully update a few times during the holidays. I have started a new fan fiction now too called 'Flaws of Eternity' Please check it out, I shall try and update it soon also. I don't know why I haven't put Miranda in this story, if you wondered where she is... I guess I didn't know how to involve her, so in this she doesn't live with them so she may be included somewhere in the story, I don't know if I will involve her, ah well. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Eves POV:**

Me and Michael planned to go visit Claire today, I haven't seen her since she was in hospital. I miss her so much. "Michael do you think she might remember us?" I asked. He was putting his t-shirt on when he turned around to face me.

"I don't know Eve, she wouldn't have amnesia if it wasn't for me throwing her through the exit" he looked towards the floor and turned away from me. I got up off of the bed and hugged him close to me.

"Michael, this isn't your fault, she wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you. You saved her life, don't forget that" He slowly began to relax in my arms, I held him closer too me.

"Anyway, come on we don't have all day" I laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips and we both began to get dressed. I went to the bathroom to do my hair and make-up before we left.

"Hurry up Eve!" Michael shouted from the bottom of the stairs, I applied the last stroke of eye-liner to my wide brown eyes and ran down the stairs. I picked up my car keys from the table in the hallway, and I walked to the car with Michael moving swiftly behind me to protect himself from the sun. He got into the car as I started the ignition and we both set off to visit Claire.

* * *

I pulled up to the curb just outside Mrs Day's house, I reached into my glove box to retrieve a black umbrella for Michael. "Here you go Mikey, don't want you to get fried" I say as I pass him the umbrella.

"Thanks Eve" he says before jumping out the back of the hearse, I followed suit, and I grabbed his hand as we both began too walk down the alley way towards Myrnins lab. Michael reached for the door handle on the shack outside, he closed the umbrella and opened the door and I stepped inside to find a disturbing scene before me. Myrnin was stood pinning Claire against the wall, her face was slack and pale, her body limp and her eyes closed. I grabbed Michaels hand tighter "Claire?" I whimpered. Myrnin span around on his heels to face me and my face dropped, his mouth was smeared with blood, Claire's blood. I gasped and raised my hand to my mouth. "Claire!" I screamed, I began to run towards her when Michael stopped me. He barged past me to walk slowly down the stairs of the lab, I followed behind him. Myrnin growled as we approached him. He looked from me to Michael and began to lick his lips while a sadist smile spread across his face, he dropped Claire to the floor like a doll, and danced towards Michael, I gasped as Claire hit the floor, and I heard her whimper lightly. A tear dripped from my eye as I saw no life in her.

Myrnin approached Michael. "Hello there young boy, how kind of you. Thank you for my dessert" he said while turning his head slowly towards me, I jumped back hitting the wall behind me, I gulped loudly. "Afraid little one?" Myrnin says while laughing and moving towards me. I look quickly at Michael, my breathing and heartbeat was speeding up rapidly.

"Myrnin stop! You know who we are. Eve and Michael, remember?" the words came quick from my lips, I couldn't stop my voice from quivering. I stood up straight and moved slowly towards him, his eyes turned a deeper crimson and his fangs shone in the light, I looked over at Michael again, he turned around too see me and Myrnin only a few feet away from each other. I looked him in the eyes and nodded. I was bait. I lunged for Myrnin, I had nothing to defend myself with but it was only a distraction, as he grabbed my hands in one fast motion Michael grabbed him from behind in a head lock, he dragged Myrnin away from me and threw him against the glass cabinet located at the far side of the lab. I took this moment to run over to Claire. I picked her up and placed her head onto my lap and stroked her hair in a motherly way. "Claire, wake up. We're here now sweetie, its going to be okay. Stay with me" I cried. She looked dead.

* * *

**Michaels POV:**

As me and Eve entered the lab she gripped my hand tighter, I smelt blood. "Claire?" she whimpered. I looked over to see Claire lifeless and drained. Myrnin turned around quickly to face us both with blood smeared across his lips. My jaw tensed as I smelt her divine blood, I blinked back the crimson lining my irises. "Claire!" Eve screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to head for her I stopped her. I wasn't going to let her get hurt. I moved down the stairs slowly and I felt Eve moving behind me. Myrnin growled at me and Eve as we got closer towards him, he looked from me to her and a beastly smile lined his face. He dropped poor Claire to the floor and began to approach me, I looked at Claire with so much worry it hurt.

"Hello there young boy, how kind of you. Thank you for my dessert" he said leisurely while turning to face Eve, she hit the wall behind her and gulped a little to loudly "Afraid little one?" Myrnin says while laughing he began to get closer to Eve. She looked at me quickly her breathing and heartbeat increasing, she needed to calm down, this will only entice his hunger.

"Myrnin stop! You know who we are. Eve and Michael, remember?" she spoke a little to quickly showing how terrified she was. I turned around to see Eve looking me directly in the eyes, she nodded to me. She was using her self as bait. A distraction. As she began to lunge for him he grabbed her hands with deadly strength, I moved as fast as possible and grabbed him in a head lock from behind giving Eve plenty of time to reach Claire and protect her. I threw Myrnin against the glass cabinet at the back of the lab. He crashed into it with bone crushing force. But that wasn't enough, he was up on his feet in a matter of seconds.

A growl escaped from his lips as he ran towards me. I dodged out of the way as his hands reached for my shoulders, I leapt onto a lab table. Myrnin grabbed the lab table legs using all of his strength to propel me and the lab table into the wall. I crashed into the wall and hit my head hard, he grabbed me by the shoulders and hoisted me up in the air, and his fangs descended and he bit down into my neck hard. As I whimpered I saw Eve rushing to my side, Myrnin threw me onto the floor and he turned around to face her.

"Oh, so you want to play little girl?" he said in his sickly predatory voice. I slowly rose from the floor and grabbed Myrnin from behind, he fought back as I punched him right in the mouth. He yelped and reached out for my neck, he threw me to the floor again before placing his foot on my chest keeping me pinned down. "Oh boy, you don't know when to stop" he laughed hysterically. I fought harder to escape from his hold against me. I wriggled and kicked and shouted until I finally broke free. I ran over to the labs work surfaces hoping to find some sort of chemical concoction that would hold him off. I picked up the closest thing to me. Silver Nitrate. I opened it up and threw it into his face. He screamed and fell to his knees. I approached him and axe kicked his head with my heel hard and his face smashed to the floor. He was unconscious. I ran over to Claire and picked her up in my arms slowly.

"I think she's dead" Eve cried.

"She's still alive, but she won't be if we don't get her help soon. We need to take her to the hospital" I say calmly. We needed to get out of here fast.

"Oh Claire" Eve cries as she leads the way out of the lab. I hope she will be okay. But before I reached the door at the top of the lab someone tugged on my shoulders sending me tumbling backwards, I dropped Claire to the floor. My head hit every step on the way down sending my vision blurry.

"Eve RUN!" I shout as loud as I possibly could. I heard her muttering to her self as she was picking Claire up, as I heard the lab door slam I sighed in relief. Myrnins face suddenly appeared above mine.

"Oh it seems my dessert got away" he sighed. "I guess I shall just have to have you instead" he said matter of factly. He pulled me up roughly with no effort as easily as if I was a feather and threw me across the room. I fell into a wooden bookcase which collapsed around me. It hurt like hell, I hardly had any strength but I mustered up everything I had to drag my self weakly up off of the lab floor to throw a punch towards Myrnins chin, he guarded my punch instantly and grabbed my wrist and twisted it, I shrieked as he crushed my bones. He turned my arm around completely, dislocating and breaking every bone in my right arm. He pushed me against his chest bending my arm back further. I began to fall to the floor when his hand gripped my chin and he began to lift me upwards when his fangs sank into my neck draining blood from my undead body leaving me to fall into darkness.

* * *

**Cliffhanger again! Oh my god! He's got Michael, and poor Claire. Oh my goodness, I want to know what happens next my self haha. I have just wrote this and I enjoyed writing it, I loved writing the fighting parts, and I hope you enjoy reading it. I used to do Martial Arts like 5 years ago haha. It's quite a long chapter, but you deserve it, its Easter! Its the longest one I have written for you in a while. I hope you all have a great Easter and stuff your face with all the chocolate your body can take. I apologise once again for not updating for a while. I hope you enjoyed this, please R&R, I got quite a lot of reviews for the last chapter thank you (: So please review! If you didn't like this chapter, or you think I need criticism or you loved it, drop me a review or PM me. I appreciate it so much. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be written soon. I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Thank you all! Happy Easter. -Sophie XO**


	17. Survival

**Hello once again. I apologise for the long delay, I have had a severe case of writers block hence the long await for this chapter. I usually update once every 1-2 weeks or something, but this has been left for a long while. I have tried to begin this for the last few days struggling where to begin, as it was a very shocking last chapter for me and for you and it was having to match up to it. I also accidently deleted the first few attempts of writing this haha. I just write and see where it takes me. So here you go guys, my latest chapter! :) hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Myrnins POV:**

****I backed up suddenly, sending myself crashing into my broken antique bookcase; I looked down to see my hands covered in blood. I remembered having Claire in my arms, having our bodies so close together, being able to taste her divine blood. The thought sent shivers down my spine, forcing my fangs to descend. I was once again hungry. I broke from my reverie when a low vicious growl erupted throughout the lab. I lifted my head suddenly to be met with Amelie's icy glare. Her pale petite hand grabbed onto my hair and pulled me roughly into a standing position.

"You fool!" Amelie spat. She was standing with such grace, her hair flowing loosely over her shoulders. She was wearing a pastel pink peplum dress, white blazer, and white dolly shoes and a blood red necklace possibly a gift from her old love Samuel Glass. I was admiring her ice sculpture beauty when her hand whipped across my face. "What have you done? Where is Claire?!" she sobbed. Seeing Amelie break down was not something I was used to seeing, let alone anyone else.

"I- I really didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me" I dropped my gaze to the floor in shame.

"I do not care for your apologies Myrnin. I warned you, and you didn't listen" she turned away from me kneeling on my lab floor in front of young Michael Glass, Amelie began to stroke his cheek when a tear fell from her face splashing onto Michael's hair. Her sobs got stronger and stronger. I walked slowly over to her and placed my hand gently on her back. "Get off me!" her scream was loud enough to be heard all over Morganville.

"Amelie, I am sorry. What more do you want me to say?"

"Oh, you're sorry? That is all you have to say? You killed Michael, and you may have also killed Claire. I warned you of what I would do and what would happen if you were to touch her once more. Don't you understand anything?" Her voice was getting stronger. Her anger re-building. As she began to rise from the floor. I stepped back.

"I don't know why I did it, I don't know what else to say" I whimpered. The regret I was feeling was unexplainable.

"I don't think you need to say anything more" she closed her eyes slowly; when she opened them again they were pure crimson, with a silver lining her irises. Power was coming from her in waves, touching every part of my body. Pain ripped through me. I slowly collapsed to my knees, my ears and eyes began to bleed, sending blood into my mouth. My throat began to close and I found myself gasping for air that I didn't need. My hands rose to my throat somehow trying to stop the pain. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned forward holding myself up with my hands; I began to cough up blood, as my body began to shake.

"Am-e-lie, ple-a-se sto-p" I could hardly speak, even I couldn't fathom what I had said. Amelie began to walk towards me her fangs descending and glistening in the light putting mine to shame. I gulped loudly trying to hide the fear that bubbled inside of me.

"You really did make the wrong choice _old friend" _her voice was intimidating and low. I backed up slowly finding myself against the wall. I was the perfect prey, no way out now. Amelie was stalking slowly towards me her eyes locked on mine, I felt myself melting away. _Fight. _

"Amelie wait!" I managed to say.

"Wait for what?" she hissed. "Wait for you to do more damage?" I had to do something to stop her, anything at all. _Think, for goodness sake think. _She didn't stop her face was so close to mine.

"Michael is still alive!" I shouted just as her fangs plummeted into my neck.

* * *

**Eves POV:**

****Tears were falling as I picked Claire's light and limp body up in my arms. Michael was down there on his own. I hate myself for leaving him, but he's immortal Claire is not. I had to leave him, I had no choice. I ran all the way down the mouth of the alley to my car and put her gently into the back of the hearse. I ran to the driver's side and drove as fast as I could all the way to the hospital.

I arrived outside of the hospital and rushed to the back of the hearse to find Claire convulsing. Her body was shaking so much that my car was shaking too.

"Help, Help! Somebody please!" I sobbed. Nobody came; I rushed over to some paramedics that grabbed Claire suddenly. They picked her up in a rush and placed her on a Gurney and rushed her into the hospital, I had to run to catch up. They were all over her speaking in 'Doctor' talk. Nothing I could understand. One paramedic placed a needle into her forearm.

"What's that?" I had to shout to be heard over all the panic and rushing.

"Penicillin" a young blonde woman said who was gripping onto the side of the Gurney.

"We're losing her, she is going into Anaphylactic shock" one of the male doctors shouted.

"Pass me the Epinephrine" they lead her through to large white doors and before I could follow they were closed and I was left here on my own wondering whether my best friend was going to survive.

* * *

**Was that a cliff hanger? I am not so sure. Sorry it's so short; please give me some Ideas for my next chapter, thank you. I also apologise for this terrible chapter haha, I hope some of you enjoyed it though. My last chapter I was hoping for 10 reviews. I got 9, but that's still good. So I am hoping to get to 90 reviews before I next update my dearies, I don't like odd numbers for some strange reason. Fall of Night is now out in the UK, and I cannot wait to buy it. I am so excited. Anyway thank you for reading, and please Review. Much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it; it's partially rubbish due to my writers block. Thank you. **

**-Sophie XO**


	18. The Last Time

**Hello thereeee. Long time no chapter huh? Yeah sorry bout that. I have been a little busy. I admit I have procrastinated just a little. I need to update my other Fanfic too. Haha. :D I hope you enjoy this. I am too mean. I have kinda planned this throughout the week and hey it takes me to 2:25 am on a Friday morning to write it, haha. Any way as I say enjoy. Review please, it means so much. 9 Reviews until I next update. It is a little short, well not too bad, please forgive me. Thank you. 3 **

* * *

**SHOUT OUT TOO MY HOMIE - Clyrnin forever - she has awesome stories, she is awesome. Oh what a combo haha. So check her fan-fictions out please, you shall not be disappointed, on that I swear. **

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER BABY!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Myrnins POV:**

I am limp. Broken. I can barely move. I try to regain my strength, enough to stand. I grab onto my broken lab table, and pull my self up. My arms tremble as I raise from the floor. I began to walk to the other side of my lab to retrieve a blood bag when a tall dark figure appears before me. I growl as my instincts tell me its prey. The smell of blood, and a vision of my teeth ripping into flesh lights my eyes with fire, and my fangs pierce my gums, I open my mouth to reveal them so they shine in the light. A threat to ones prey. I took one step closer to the figure before me when a wooden stake is placed into my chest, just missing my dead heart. This weakens me more and I fall to my knees. I become weak in front of my prey.

"Shane" I snarled, "Welcome back".

"Yeah, great to see you too. Thank you for the warm welcome. Where's Cla-" His voice trails off as he looks around the lab in awe.

"Obviously she isn't here" I say sarcastically.

"Well tell me where she is then!" He begins to shout.

"Don't raise your voice boy, otherwise I shall use you for more than a verbal punch bag, but for something more practical. How about a fresh blood bag?" I say as I pull out the stake that seems to sit comfortably in my chest.

"Oh, don't think I don't have any more weapons Myrnin, you should know me by now. I am always prepared" The smirk that lined his face was enough to make me blood lust with anger even more. I snarled once again as a warning. He chuckled before turning away, I didn't see it coming but his fist made one swift bone crushing movement to my jaw. He knew I was weak. His advantage. It didn't mean he was going to win. Human scum.

I ducked before the second blow, just in time to throw my own. I kicked his chin, sending him falling backwards, he didn't fall to far, he saved himself before hitting the floor to kick me in the face. He missed.

"Oh Shane, how long I have waited for this to happen" I grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the wall.

"You never give in, and neither do I" I chuckled like the lunatic I am. The slowing of his heartbeat enticed my hunger fuelling the fire in my eyes more and more. His eyes were growing wider and wider. They shined with fear. I saw Claire in them, looking at me with disgust, hatred and anger. I dropped Shane to the floor. How could I be doing this? I could never win Claire this way.

"She's in Hospital" I said quietly, while turning away to think about my actions. Why am I doing what I am doing? How could I hurt the people she loves? I am not myself. I am anything but. I am a monster.

"What did you do to her?" Shane shouted, well tried. His voice was weak and raspy. I turned around to face him.

"No time for questions, you must see her. She is in no good state" I regret everything I have done. Everything.

He didn't even respond to me. He was gone.

* * *

**Eves POV:**

****Just sitting here waiting is the worst. They won't even let me see her, they haven't told me anything. Everything is silent except for the long heavy ticking of the clock. I can't help but wonder if Michael is okay. I feel terrible for leaving him. What if he's dead? I stood up suddenly as I realised what I had done. I had left him to save myself. I am selfish. But I saved Claire. I collapsed to my knees in a heap. I sobbed until the last of my tears fell. I heard fast footsteps approaching. I looked up to be met by Shane's gaze. I gasped and rushed onto my feet.

"What-I Shane?" I cried and enveloped him into a bone crushing hug. He pulled back giving me a slight smile.

"Is she okay? Please tell me she is" He looked hopeful.

"I-I don't know, they won't tell me anything, what happened to your neck?" I cried.

"Ask questions later" he said as he pulled me back into his arms. His slow steady heartbeat comforting me.

"Claire Danvers?" A young male nurse questioned.

"Yes" I sniffled. "Is she okay?"

"She has only just become concious, she is still recovering so give her some time. You can come see her now if you like" He smiled reassuringly.

We followed the Male doctor until we ended up in a small room just outside the ward, decorated with gloom. I opened the door to a reveal, a feeble and flaccid little girl. That little girl was our Claire Bear. To see her so small broke my heart. Shane approached her slowly, lowering himself down onto the chair beside the hospital bed, placing his hand on her hers, their fingers intertwining. A tear dropped onto her soft white skin as he placed a kiss along her hand.

* * *

**Shane's POV:**

Seeing Claire laying there ripped my heart apart. Where was I when this happened? In a jail cell for being the Criminal I am. I did something stupid, and she paid for it. She got hurt, my sweet little Claire. Laying in this bed broken. I grabbed her hand, the feeling of her hand in mine, gave me shivers down my spine. A tear left my eye as kissed her hand. Her eyelids began to flutter at such a small touch, bringing a smile to my face.

"Hello beautiful" I say with a grin from ear to ear.

"Shane?" she says as her her petite graceful hand cups my face. I lean into her warm palm.

"Yes?"

"Is it really you?" she says almost as if she doesn't believe she is here.

"Yes baby. I am here. Don't you worry about that. I ain't going no where" I say slowly with a small smile tugging at my lips. She gives me that smile. That smile that sends shivers down my spine, the one that makes me melt, the smile she only gives to me.

"I remember you. I remember everything. I love you so much Shane. I am so so sorry" she cries. Tears fall from her eyes in streams.

"I love you too Claire, don't be sorry" I grip onto her hand tighter.

"Stay with me Shane. Stay with m-" her voice trails off.

"CLAIRE?, CLAIRE, BABY WAKE UP!" I shout. Her chest rose one last time, as her body gave out the last breath.


	19. Safe

**Hey guys, I haven't updated in a while because of the lack of reviews, and writers block. It upsets me that you read but don't review. It makes me think my story is rubbish. But anyway, here we are with chapter 19, we're nowhere near finished yet, hopefully I am going to bring some major dramatics into this soon. Not a long one I know but I hope you enjoy this! **

**It is my 17th Birthday today, and this is my gift to you. Please review, it'd be the best birthday present ever. I shall update again after 12 reviews guys!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, **

**EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A COOKIE,**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

** SHOUT OUT TO CLYRNIN FOREVER, SHE GOT GREAT FANFICTIONS AND GREAT *'S YOU NEED TO READ The Other Choice and the Fanfiction we are co-writing together Flaws of Eternity, which is on my profile. THANKS GUYS XD**

**COMMENCE WITH THE READING MY HOMIES!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Shanes POV**

I took one glimpse at Claire's still beautiful form, before turning away; my eyes heavy with emotion. Machines were beeping and nurses were running around trying to save her. Nothing will, she is gone. I stare at the floor trying to erase the last few hours. What I was seeing before me couldn't be real. It felt like a dream, I look towards her once again. She looked so peaceful and ethereal it broke my heart. I closed my eyes to push aside the tears that began to fall gracefully down my cheeks. There was no feeling inside of me, I cannot be strong anymore, I can't hold myself together, the only person who kept me that way was Claire, and now she's gone.

My body began to tremble not with sadness, loss or grief but with rage. My jaw tightened, my shoulders tensed sending ripples of resentment around my body. Every part of me was burning up, my heartbeat racing faster; my breathing becoming rapid every second that I am in this room. As I opened my eyes, a red haze replaced the dull grey of this hospital and the world in front of me. It clouded my every thought and decision I'd make. I was out for blood and I knew whose. 

* * *

**Eves POV**

Sunlight beamed on her ivory skin, dust danced around her body. Her deep chocolate brown glassy eyes were open with so much love and affection; but there was no life to be found. Doctors were wondering helplessly around her body. I didn't need anyone to tell me. I know she is gone. She was gazing into the distance to where Shane was standing. All the emotion that was locked in her eyes, made me hiccup for air. My knees began to quiver, as I cried for her, for Shane, and for everyone. My body fell to the floor pressured by grief, I had lost her again. I was too late and she died. Died because I took too much time to look prim and perfect. But no matter how hard we try now, nothing will ever be the same.

I don't know how long I was crying on the floor for, but when I raised my head, Shane had gone. I looked around the room desperately trying to find him. He'd left. I made my way out the room to inspect the corridors. He was nowhere to be seen, if I didn't know him any better I would not know where he was.

* * *

**Myrnins POV**

"Why doesn't she love me?" I asked myself question after question. They are all rhetorical, I don't know the answers. I don't know anything anymore.

"Why can't I do anything right?" my hand swept over the books balanced perfectly on my antique desk. Claws replaced my fingernails, fangs shot into my mouth. I roared louder than ever before, rage ruling my body. My legs climbed the stairs of my lab in a blur, heading outside into the scorching sun. No step was timid. One step after another, slowly I was reaching the curtain of sunlight before me. My hand reached for the sun, I pulled my body through the sheet of toxic light, flames flickering on my skin. I screeched, the pain became too much. Gravity forced my body to the ground. Flames kissed my skin, blistering every bit of flesh I had. I cried for her, I cried for Claire. I need her.

A face appeared before mine. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes, gold dancing in her irises, shimmering in the bright light. Long brown hair bouncing in the wind, her lips as red as blood in a dress as pale and as delicate as a white rose.

"Myrnin" her beautiful voice sang to me. Just her calling my name took me to another place. I found myself smiling, dazed by her beauty. "Don't do this, you're not just hurting yourself, you are hurting me" her melodic voice sent chills down my spine. I began to raise from the floor. Her graceful form wondered angelically over to mine and grasped my hands within hers. "Please, I don't want you to die, you belong here in this world" her words impacted me in so many ways; I looked deeply into her eyes, lost by the love they held. "You can save me, and I know you will" I watched as her lips curl into a dazzling smile, my body lowered towards hers, as hers rose to mine. My hands left hers as they made their way to her waist, as hers found my luscious black locks. Suspense killed me, for I could not wait no longer. Our lips smashed together, quickly and softly. Our knees became weak the more we kissed. Lips moving perfectly together sending us both into euphoria. Heat rippled around me as her body pressed against mine, I grabbed tighter not wanting to let her go. I began moving my hands slowly up her sides, until one hand was behind her neck and one in the small of her back. She gasped and it became hotter as we got closer. A shrill sound suddenly echoed around me.

"CLAIRE!" I called out. I couldn't find her anymore. Hands reached out for her, I screeched again. I was out in the sun, I scrambled as fast as I could away from the dreadful light that licked my skin. I raced into the lab again, only slower this time. I tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs. I was so lost in the pain I didn't realise I had a visitor.

"Hello Myrnin" _Shane. _His words were dripping with venom. My gaze met his as I backed up towards the wall. "I came to thank you, thank you for killing everything you touch. Claire is dead you know? Did you know that? Shocking isn't it? That's what happens when you befriend a Vampire. You know she never listened to me when I told her to stay away from you. She never did, she always insisted that you would keep her safe. Safe, eh? Funny that, cause she is much safer being dead. Being away from you" his eyes were empty, staring deeply into my very soul. A smirk lined his face when my expression changed from disgust to anger. He got what he wanted. I leapt from the floor in one smooth motion, my body drifting smoothly across the lab until I was in front of him.

"Safe?" I growled. "She was never any safer with you. Who do you think looked after her while you were gone? Me. I picked up the pieces; I helped her regain her memory. Hell she even kissed me, I am sure that means she thought she was more than safe with me, don't you think?" I chuckled, I could hear his heartbeat increasing by the second spurring me on even more.  
"If she hated me so much, why would she kiss me twice? As soon as she came back from "visiting" you, she kissed me. I can tell you one thing for sure, she enjoyed it" I smiled wickedly, before Shanes punch wiped it from my face. I grabbed him by the collar, and forced his body against the wall.  
"I like the struggle Shane, you're enticing my hunger. Do you want to be another victim, just like little Claire?" Muscles tensed underneath my hands as he forced his body off the wall, sending me crashing to the floor.

"I don't need to be the next victim Myrnin. I'd much rather it be you" a figure darted across the room as Shane began to approach me. Whatever it was it moved to fast to be a human, I wasn't bothered who had stopped him. I need blood. A scent reached my nose, fresh blood, my gaze drifted towards Shane where Amelie was holding him in a head lock. Her nails pressing hard into his skin, blood dripping incessantly from the fresh cuts. I raced over to where he was being held, not being able to move.

"No!" Amelie shouted. "No you will not Myrnin. No more. No more killings" her voice as hard as stone.

"Amelie, you want him dead as much as me, why?" I pleaded.

"Because we need him. No matter how much we deny it, he has helped us a great deal. No more killings. We have lost Claire, enough is enough" her voice weakened as she reached the end of her sentence.

"Just do it, just kill me" Shane spoke. "There isn't anything here for me anymore" Amelie's thumb pressed into the side of his neck, his eyes began to droop as he dropped in a heap to the floor. She stepped over him while brushing lint off her clothes. I took a step back as she crossed the room towards me.

"Claire is dead. I gather that you know this, from the brawl you shared with Shane. Know this Myrnin, I warned you of what I would do, should you hurt Claire again, and you killed her. This was not a surprise to me, as you never behave well under controlled circumstances, but what you have done, is unforgivable. Not only is Claire dead, but Michael Glass my fledgling, grandson of my lost love Samuel is also. That Myrnin hurts me in ways one could not imagine" she let out a slow breath before appearing only mere foot away from me.

"I do not forgive you for what you have done, but this does not call for dramatics when something can be done. Now tell me how you can save them" Power laced her words, and I responded how I do best. I bowed theatrically.


End file.
